El jardín sin rosales
by AlbaMeira
Summary: Disculpen, tuve que resubir la historia por un problemilla: Angelina Durless, una hermosa mujer aristócrata, que pareciera tener la vida asegurada y sin problemas que los demás asocian a su estatus económico, se vio enfrentada por un suceso que le desgarró el alma. Aún así, buscó la felicidad, intentando recuperar su vida. Pero no cómo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**El jardín sin rosales**

No podía conciliar el sueño, a decir verdad, se le había hecho costumbre. Tenía miedo afrontar esa misma escena que la había acechado desde varios años atrás. Nadie lo sabía cómo ella. Nadie comprendería, o siquiera, se atrevería a escuchar por qué se enamoró de él. No tenía además, las agallas de revelarlo.

La luna siempre le iluminaba el rostro, infiltrándose a la fuerza por una hendidura de su ventana, la que no se atrevía abrir por completo desde ese día. Uno que otro ruido nocturno estrellaba la quietud con la que intentaba acostumbrarse. ¿Qué hacía? Bueno, era necesario llorar un poco, las lágrimas ya le escaseaban. Lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado, que le parecía absurdo detenerse a lagrimear por lo mismo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy nuevamente aquí?—Se preguntaba casi entre un lamento. Angelina era una hermosa mujer, muy bendecida tanto en cuerpo cómo en alma; de un porte tan maravilloso, al igual que su voz y sus palabras, con un matiz elocuente; cuidadosa en su andar y ademanes. Era una dama muy admirada por los suyos, en especial, por su hermosa cabellera escarlata. Algunos dudaban sobre su preparación académica, pues no era nada común que las mujeres eligieran instruirse en la ciencia. Angelina siempre se caracterizó por mantener una solidez tremenda en sus decisiones. Era muy complicado hacerla cambiar de parecer, sólo, sí realmente le parecía correcto. Sin embargo, el ser médico, no fue una decisión que formuló desde pequeña, nació luego de ese trágico suceso y su aparición.

Angelina nació en una familia noble, de las más adineradas en Inglaterra, en la época victoriana. Se sentía opacada ante la belleza de su hermana menor, Rachel, quien poseía unos radiantes ojos azules, dotados de una poderosa seducción y, dueña de una envidiable cabellera dorada, casi competía con los sublimes rayos del sol. Detestaba su cabello rojo, no era muy común, pero, no relucía cómo el dorado de su hermana.

Cuando cumplieron la edad para estar en sociedad, su madre, había sido alertada sobre una noticia muy tentadora: Lord Vicent Phantomhive, un poderoso aristócrata, estaba en busca de una esposa. Muchas familias adineradas aprovecharían una ocasión cómo esa. Los Durless no podían aspirar menos. Por eso, la madre de Angelina y Rachel, las llevó hasta la aclamada mansión Phantomhive, sí, una imponente construcción con tantos relatos en cada una de sus habitaciones. Era lo más correcto, asegurar el futuro de una de sus hijas y por supuesto, el de su familia. Les exigió vestir lo más fino que encontraran, sin olvidar, resaltar su belleza.

-No quiero que pasen desapercibidas, nosotros no somos los Burns o los Croft o cualquiera de los otros; somos los Durless. —Les aseveró su madre, mientras agitaba su abanico dentro de la diligencia. —Quiero que sonrían, no las quiero ver tímidas ni calladas. Son ya todas unas señoritas, y los caballeros gustan de una buena charla. —Subrayó al clavarles sus ojos a las dos damitas que parecían gélidas frente a ella.

-No te preocupes, madre. Angelina y yo, no somos cómo las otras chicas. —Respondió con cierta inocencia la joven de cabellos dorados.

-Por favor, niñas. No parezcan tan abandonadas de este mundo, sean refinadas pero no fáciles, sean agradables, pero no frágiles. —Espetó.

Las madres se tomaban muy en serio la búsqueda de un buen prospecto para sus hijas. Un simple malentendido, mancharía para siempre el apellido de sus familias. Angelina no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera asintió. Se mantenía escéptica. Ya le habían comentado sobre el magnífico porte del que gozaba Lord Phantomhive: un joven agraciado, mayor tal vez unos tres o cinco que ella y Rachel; conferido de una belleza única, decían algunas mujeres que su sonrisa hechizaba a cualquier corazón, y tratándose de una mujer, la dominaba por completo.

–Tonterías. —Se dijo Angelina.

Cuando llegaron a los terrenos de la colosal mansión, se espantaron al ver tantas señoritas esperando entrar y ser aprobadas por el apuesto Lord. Angelina buscaba entre los vestidos y colores vivos, algunos estridentes, una cabellera cómo la suya. Desafortunadamente no la había. Era la única con ese color tan estrepitoso. Rachel se mantenía taciturna, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de estudiar el lugar.

Ya era su turno, las dos señoritas Durless fueron presentadas ante un hermoso príncipe. Ambas quedaron sin palabras, conservaban sus sonrisas, pero la cálida bienvenida de Lord Phantomhive, les había hechizado el juicio. –Buenas noches, mi señor.—Respondió muy elocuente la señora Durless, haciendo una reverencia.—Ellas son mis hijas, la mayor, Angelina Durless-le saludó también con una reverencia—,y Rachel Durless.—Ambas,-continuó su madre—están instruidas mi señor, saben cocinar, tejer, cantar, tocar el violín y el piano, bueno, el piano Angelina y el Violín, Rachel; gustan de la poesía, de la literatura, del teatro y de una buena velada.—Acercó su madre, a ambas señoritas.-¿No cree qué son hermosas, mi señor?—Insistió la señora Durless. La pelirroja casi se desvanecía, si no fuera porque el encantador Lord Phantomhive le sostuvo la mano para besarla. Saludó a las dos hermosas jovencitas. Incluso, elogió el carmín tan vivo y dominante de Angelina, desde luego que irrumpía afablemente en la habitación, aunque fuera lo contrario para ella, sin embargo, Phantomhive le dijo "que no tenía por qué esconderse con semejante cabellera tan bella y bien cuidada". Eso dibujó una sonrisa en el tieso rostro de Angelina, era como si se hubiese abierto una ventana en una pieza brutalmente oscura. No obstante, Lord Phantomhive, al dirigirse a la dorada, sonrío más, estaba conmovido ante la indomable belleza de su hermana menor. Su madre también sonrío, pero con otro sabor, lucía soberbia. Angelina permaneció como una estatua, era un ornamento más.

Luego de unas semanas, apareció Lord Phantomhive en su morada, pidió una audiencia a solas con la señorita Rachel. Los moradores de ese lugar casi saltaron de la emoción, en especial Rachel y su madre. Angelina subió de inmediato a su pieza. Cerró bajo llave la puerta y se cubrió las orejas con una almohada. No podía tolerar aquello. -¿Atreverse quién? ¿Él o ella?—se preguntaba entre lágrimas. Era cierto: su hermana se casaría con el hombre que había enamorado su alma.

Pasaron dos meses para llevar a cabo la tan esperada boda. Angelina se miraba al espejo, no sabía si odiarle a él o a ella. No obstante, debía aceptarlo, no había nada más qué hacer. Era su hermana, la quería mucho. ¿Por qué odiarla? No era además esa clase de mujeres que escuchan sus arrebatos y cometen tonterías. Asistió al encuentro amoroso y espiritual de su hermana y Lord Phantomhive. Hubo un gran festejo esa noche, los esposos, las charlas, las bebidas, el baile, todo era tan sano. Excepto para Angelina, fingiendo que también formaba parte de ese júbilo y de ese lugar.

Sin embargo, pasados varios meses, el Barón Barnett, sin antes mencionar que había estado detrás de la señorita Angelina, a quien vio en el gran Salón de la Mansión Phantomhive, la había estado cortejando. Un hombre apuesto y dueño de una generosa herencia. Angelina accedió entrar en su cándida seducción, pero, le hizo saber que siempre tendría en su corazón al hombre que le hizo vibrar su espíritu. Barnett continuó frecuentándola, no le importó, simplemente estaba muy enamorado. Nuevamente los Durless festejaron nupcias; a las que asistieron Rachel y su esposo, Lord Phatomhive. Angelina lo vio entre la hilera izquierda de invitados, en la Catedral. Respiró hondo y profundo y se abrió paso hasta el altar, ahí, otro hombre la recibiría.

Todo marchaba con normalidad, ambas mujeres Durless casadas y en sus respectivos hogares. Angelina fue quién primero dio la nueva: estaba embarazada. Toda la familia lo aplaudió y lo celebró. Era un orgullo y una inmensa alegría recibir a un nuevo integrante. Rachel se acercó con tanta efusividad a su hermana— ¡Oh, mi querida Annie! ¡Te ves tan feliz y hermosa!—le decía mientras besaba las mejillas rosadas de su hermana y también la abrazaba. —Estoy tan contenta por ambos, Barnett y tú. —Le tomó del rostro. —Serán unos grandiosos padres. —Sonrío, y casi se le sale una lágrima. Angelina pensó que se trataba de una cortesía, sin embargo, al ver cómo su hermana lloraba de verdad, se sintió un poco de repudio a sí misma. —Gracias, Rachel. Yo también estoy muy contenta. ¡Seré madre! —Respondió la mujer de cabellos escarlata, con una sonrisa casi apagada por las lágrimas.

Pasaron dos meses luego de esa emotiva visita, el Barón Barnett había hecho un espacio es su apretada agenda para salir de viaje con su esposa. " _Será una ausencia breve, Barnett quiere visitar a sus padres, en esos últimos meses, sólo se ha comunicado con ellos a través de cartas. No es justo para el pobre ilusionar a sus progenitores con las bellas esperanzas sobre la venida de nuestro primer hijo. Estaré unos días en Manchester, Barnett no puede descuidar tanto el trabajo._

 _Con amor, Angelina.",_ rezaba una misiva que ella misma les había escrito a sus padres.

Empero, ese día fatídico estaba en curso. ¿Qué era lo extraño? Nada, viajaban como de costumbre ella y su esposo. Sonriéndose de vez en cuando, charlando sobre el clima, el paisaje, los planes a futuro y más cosas que alentaba continuar y no detenerse. – ¿Sabes? Detesto este camino. Nunca me ha gustado pasar por aquí. —Le comentó de pronto Angelina a Barnett, con un gesto. –No pasa nada querida, este es el camino más rápido. Estaremos en unas cuantas horas en Manchester. —Contestó su esposo sin mirarla, prestando atención a su reloj de bolsillo. Tal vez pasó una hora de viaje. Angelina continuaba sintiendo una terrible molestia. No eran los síntomas del embarazo, había tomado precauciones. Esto atemorizaba su corazón, y le enchinaba toda la piel. Le había repetido a su esposo, tomar otro camino, pero él desistió. – ¡No me siento bien! ¿Entiendes? ¡Este camino no me gusta! –Le reclamaba la pelirroja. — ¡Basta!—Levantó la voz y golpeó sus muslos. —Lo siento, Angelina, pero no es posible desviarnos a estas alturas. Lo que sientes, son los efectos del embarazo, debes calmarte, es todo. —Respondió el barón con un tono más calmoso. Angelina ni lo miró. Se concentraba en el paisaje cuando de pronto, la diligencia iba a toda marcha. El barón golpeó con su bastón, la ventanilla para comunicarse con su chofer, sin embargo, no respondía. Lo hizo con más vehemencia sin obtener una contestación. Angelina deslizó la madera de la ventanilla y enérgicamente le ordenó que bajara la velocidad. -¡Qué no está escuchando, no puede ignorar esto, le estoy hablando!—Le mosqueó la escarlata. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Por qué no atendía el chofer? ¿Acaso planeaba matarlos? Lo último que era capaz de rememorar, era cómo los caballos relinchaban con furia, las ruedas de la diligencia atravesando la hojarasca sin el menor cuidado, los gritos de ambos; de Barnett y de ella, y el paisaje que fue quedando boca arriba. Barnett salió disparado por la puerta, siendo degollado por una de las metálicas ruedas; su sangre se mezcló perfectamente con el carmín de la cabellera de Angelina, quien no paraba de gritar. Nunca supo cómo terminó en el hospital, ni quién la sacó del lugar. Le habían dicho cientos de veces que fue la policía.

Tenía una expresión lúgubre, jamás se la habían visto, incluso el color tan rojo del que era dueña, se marchitó durante varios meses. A su familia le dieron la desagradable noticia: su esposo, el barón Barnett fue degollado por una rueda de la diligencia, ésta cayó, no a una gran profundidad, a un desnivel del bosque, uno de los caballos tuvo que ser sacrificado, el otro dijeron que había regresado por su cuenta a la mansión de los recién casados; y a ella, le retiraron "la caja que fabrica a los niños", el útero. Sí, también con su hermoso retoño, al que jamás conoció, ni siquiera pudo saber de quién tendría el rostro, el de él o el suyo. -¡No, no, no!—Repetía Rachel con su mano cubriendo sus labios, pues estaba deshecha en lágrimas. Su madre no sabía cómo tomar la noticia, se echó a los brazos de su esposo. Lord Phantomhive consolaba a su abatida esposa. ¿Quién iría a darle una noticia así? Sabían que no podrían mentirle, era algo macabro. –Dejemos que el médico lo haga. —Sugirió el apuesto Lord. –Sí, yo no tengo corazón para decírselo, no creo nunca tenerlo. ¡Es horrible! ¡Estaba muy entusiasmada! ¡La policía debe indagar de quién se trata! ¡Quién mató al chofer!—Demandaba Rachel. Su madre le pidió bajar la voz. El médico actuó según lo acordado y le comunicó la desgarradora noticia a Angelina. Se mantuvo impasible, parecía un cadáver, tan inexpresiva, no asintió ni dijo nada.


	2. Chapter 2

II

El corazón le comenzaba a pesar tanto cómo un enorme obelisco. No tenía ánimos de nada. Sus sirvientes hacían lo imposible para que se terminara un plato de sopa o cualquier otro alimento que le trajeran. Tenía semanas en cama. Aún se depositaba en la alcoba que compartieron meses atrás, ella y el honradísimo Barnett. Lo soñaba todas las noches. Llegó a susurrar su nombre, pero él nunca le respondió. Había empeorado tanto, que su piel palideció en un terrible tono gris mezclado con unos cuantos matices amarillos. Uno de sus criados escribió a su madre, notificando el pesar que les causaba ver a la pobre viuda tendida, y que cada día, sus huesos se recalcaban más en su endeble piel.

La señora Durless y su esposo acudieron de inmediato a la mansión, que alguna vez tuvo un brillo inevitable, y un interior más acogedor. Ahí se encontraba, sobre el lecho, lo que parecía ser un cuerpo con vida. Angelina no quería hablar sobre el incidente, fue tan crudo salir del hospital sin las dos nuevas personas que le irían a cambiar su vida. –Pero querida, no puedes seguir. Mírate, estás muy delgada. No me gusta nada esto. —Le decía su madre en un ruego. La escarlata no pudo hacer más que romper en llanto. No sabía si tendría la fortaleza suficiente para continuar. ¿Qué más quedaba? Luego de casi tres horas, la convencieron para que abandonara la mansión. –Ya sé, voy a vender este lugar. No quiero vivir aquí, no quiero perderme aquí, imaginando todo lo que pudimos haber hecho él, nuestro pequeño y yo. —Sollozaba Angelina. Finalmente, luego de semanas, ya se podía poner de pie y su aspecto había mejorado. La joven viuda decidió sacar sus cosas de ese lugar. Había escrito antes a los padres de su fallecido esposo, que pensaba devolverles las cosas, éstos declinaron la oferta, también era doloroso para ellos tener tantas cosas que les recordara a su difunto hijo. Por lo que Angelina, decidió donar varias cosas de Barnett, y otras, dejarlas en la casa; como sus muebles, el escritorio, los libreros, incluyendo los mismos libros, dos cantinas, y entre otras cosas. Había llegado al lugar. Los criados se regresarían a la casa de sus antiguos amos, los padres de Barnett. Descendió de la diligencia. Contemplaba con angustia la fachada de la mansión, ya no tenía la fortaleza de antes, ni ese hermoso cantar de las aves que la acompañaron cuando él le mostró la casa. Entró con el corazón dividido, de hecho, deseó que la puerta no se abriera y sin más, alejarse y nunca volver. Pero, había dentro, cosas muy importantes para ella. Debía entrar y hacerse fuerte. -¡Oh, Barnett!—Se le cristalizó la vista, las lágrimas recorrían su piel y, la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Tenía que avanzar. Pasó recorriendo con cada escena que vivió en esas habitaciones, ahora, enmudecidas terriblemente. Entró a la que fue su saloncito, un rincón que el mismo Barnett le destinó exclusivamente a ella. Con ayuda de sus criados, empacó sus libros, cartas y una que otra prenda que abandonó ahí. Luego, se dirigió a la habitación que más significó: el lecho de los esposos. Parece que vio frente a ella, a dos enamorados compartiendo labios y caricias. Los momentos más íntimos que nadie conocería jamás, permanecerían sellados y bien resguardados en su memoria y en su corazón. Ahí estaba su tocador y su armario. Todavía colgaban, junto a sus vestidos, las ropas de su esposo. –Siempre se las dejé de este lado, nunca tenía tiempo para revisar el otro. Salía con prisa. —Le dijo a una criada. Algo le aplastaba el corazón, le era difícil mantenerse de pie. Soltó un clamor, la venía siguiendo desde que despertó. Se cubría la boca, pero era inevitable apagar toda esa congoja. –Barnett era un hombre bueno, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me escuchó cuándo le dije que no fuéramos por ese camino? ¡Oh, Barnett, ojalá estuvieras aquí, conmigo!—Lloraba la joven mujer. Una criada se acercó a la desdichada, pero Angelina le pidió que le dejara a solas. Se puso de pie y buscó sus vestidos y sus zapatos, de algunos, decidió deshacerse, no tendría la fuerza para usarlos, olían a Barnett y contenían muchas escenas de él. Antes de abandonar la habitación, algo le obligó a voltear hacia el escritorio, un papelillo que salía de un cajón. Dudó unos segundos, pero ver cómo vibraba con el viento, optó por estirarlo y dar lectura. " _Barnett, déjate de sandeces, debes pagarle. Disculpa mi forma de dirigirme en esta ocasión, pero ya sabes cómo se ponen estas cosas si no lo haces con seriedad. Aseveró que si continuabas eludiéndole, alguien más lo pagará. Mi amigo, un trato es un trato… L._ ", rezaban aquéllas líneas desgastadas. ¿Hace cuánto que eso estaría aquí? Firmaba con una "L", ¿quién era? ¿Y a quién debería pagarle? A la desdichada mujer le entró un relámpago frío en el pecho. Casi le tumbaba. –Mi esposo… ¿Se dirige a mi esposo?—Se hablaba en voz baja. No vaciló más, se lanzó contra el escritorio y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente más pistas. Afortunadamente encontró dos pequeñas notas, no eran muy claras ni en mensaje ni en pluma. Era casi el mismo mensaje, no obstante, en la última nota había un nombre: "R. Crimson".


	3. Chapter 3

III

A casi nueve meses de aquélla desventura, Angelina seguía sin obtener una buena pista que le condujera a su fin. Había utilizado sus contactos, pero no era posible clarificar de quién se trataba. Muchas veces trató de olvidar el asunto, empero, al crearse nuevamente esas crudas imágenes de Barnett y ella en el bosque, la impotencia de no poder reunir las piezas y no entender el mensaje de las notas para esclarecer, si después de todo, eso tenía relación con aquélla desgracia, nacía en su pecho una ácida sensación de culpabilidad.

Ya vivía de nuevo con sus padres, la propiedad que habitó una vez con su fallecido esposo, la puso en venta. Todo marchaba sin problemas, como si de pronto, no hubiese existido aquel noble hombre que juró amarla toda la vida. Su madre la invitaba con frecuencia a la mansión Phantomhive, para charlar con su hermana, pues también era vital fortalecer los lazos. El conde siempre le dejaba una majestuosa impresión, que enardecía sus venas y su sexo. No podía evitar sonreírle y manifestar cuán feliz era teniéndole enfrente y con esos poderosos ojos azules mirándola. –Todavía no sé muy bien, sólo me lo comentó hace días. —Le decía su hermana, una tarde mientras le servía un exquisito té chino. –No sé si esté preparada para ser madre. Me ilusiona tener un hijo, pero no lo sé. —Le sonreía. Angelina intentó oscurecer su incomodidad, quiso sonreírle también, pero sabía que forzaba los músculos de su rostro y que comprimía su corazón. –Pues no veo porque negarse. Ya casi cumplen un año juntos, es perfecto para formar una familia, y recibir ese obsequio de Dios. —Le respondió la escarlata casi entre dientes, mientras disfrazaba su molestia con un buen sorbo de té. Rachel no dijo más y se dedicó a terminar su infusión de naranja.

Esa noche, en casa de sus padres, antes de cerrar la ventana de su alcoba, una de las criadas le entregó un papel maltrecho. La criada alcanzó a leer su nombre y por eso decidió entregárselo directamente antes que a sus padres. " _Será mejor que te detengas, no sabes dónde estás nadando. Sé quién eres, conozco vuestro linaje, y vuestra hermana. No le temo al perro de Phantomhive. Esta es mi última advertencia, Angelina…",_ amenazaban esas letras tan fríamente trazadas. Inmediatamente dedujo que eso tenía relación con su pesquisa sobre "R. Crimson", ¿acaso él mismo había osado escribirle? ¿Y por qué no daba la cara? ¿Y por qué a estas horas? ¿Creía que siendo entregada una nota a mitad de la noche, se asustaría terriblemente? Por supuesto, que Angelina no desistiría, esto, por el contrario, significaba continuar su pesquisa y encontrar al sujeto que amenazó a su Barnett, y, a ella misma.

No sabía si contarle de esto a Rachel, pues en esa nota apareció el nombre del conde Phantomhive. ¿Por qué? ¿Tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Barnett? ¿La pobre Rachel sabía de esto? La dejó fríamente intrigada. El hombre al que de verdad amaba, había dejado de pronto, un hueco en su corazón, no obstante, aún mantenía la esperanza de que posiblemente se trataba de un malentendido, o que ella así atribuía.

Meses después de ese suceso, Angelina continuaba con su búsqueda, con más cautela para no levantar sospechas de su mensajero anónimo. Sin embargo, los resultados eran inútiles. Algunos decían que el sujeto había muerto por un ajuste de cuentas, o en el peor de los casos, ni le conocían. Pero, en una sus tantas tardes en las que pasaba leyendo las respuestas a sus misivas, recibió una con un mensaje muy peculiar: " _Phantomhive no es un simple mortal, ese hombre tiene asegurado el mismo cielo. Incluso, si alguien se atreviere a hacerle daño o a alguien cercano a él, lo sabría de inmediato y desaparecería a su interceptor, antes de que llegue a tocarle. Es un fiel sirviente de su majestad. Sabe acerca de muchas cosas. Él se encarga de los trabajos sucios. No intenten molestarle._ " -¿Trabajos sucios?—Se preguntó con extrañeza la escarlata. No era solamente un aristócrata más. ¿Con quién se había casado su hermana? –Tal vez Rachel no tenga conocimiento de esto, ni quisiera preguntárselo. —Añadió, luego dobló sin cuidado esa nota y la escondió en los cajones de su escritorio.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Cerró ese capítulo de búsqueda luego de casi 18 meses. Se había rendido, y confiaba su venganza al mismo cielo, "la justicia divina sabrá cómo proceder", se dijo. Era una mujer más independiente. Asistía a reuniones de sus amigas o a mascaradas, llevaba una vida ligera, opacando ese terrible pasado. Decidió no volver a enamorarse, cosa que sus padres reprobaban. –El amor sólo se entrega una vez, y no quiero fingir que puedo amar a alguien como a él. —Les aseveraba una noche en el comedor. -¿Y qué piensas hacer cuándo envejezcas? ¿A quién le dejarás tu fortuna? –Le cuestionaba su madre. Ya no le importaba. Tenía la idea de otorgar su fortuna a varias beneficencias para ayudar a los pobres. De todas maneras, a donde tuviera que ir, ya no necesitaría de lo material.

Su amiga, Sofía, luego de semanas, la invitó a una mascarada, también a su hermana, Rachel. Ambas viajaron en la misma diligencia. –No sé cómo a Sofía se le ocurre una mascarada en invierno. —Platicaba la rubia. –Tú sabes cómo es, se le ocurre algo y no desiste. Sabes además, que no se contiene de mostrar lo que ha adquirido, un nuevo retiro cerca del lago. Es una presumida. —Le respondió Angelina sin dejar de mirar el camino. Sofía, una joven de pocas carnes y una cabellera de cobre, amiga de la familia, las recibía a ambas Durless en su Salón principal. Las charlas, las risillas que intentaban apagarse con los abanicos, las miradas silenciosas y el coqueteo, marchaban pacíficamente, hasta que una de las mujeres cuestionó a Angelina sobre el por qué continuaba tan sola, habiendo en esa amplia sala, tantos caballeros solteros y de un estatus social respetable. –Querida, eres tan hermosa para solamente sonreírte al espejo y para ti. ¿Qué pasa? Mira, allá está el Barón Finnley, un hermoso joven irlandés, dicen que ha adquirido una firma de calzado aquí, en Londres, o por allá, el Señor Ashton, un empresario de una gran relojería…-Le susurraba, pero la misma Angelina la interrumpió. –Sí, sé que tienen una generosa herencia, pero no pienso buscar más. Cómo dije, el amor se entrega una sola vez. —Respondía con una mueca. Esas charlas siempre la irritaban, y a veces, le costaba disimular cuán molesto le era hablar sobre ello. Las mujeres de su edad eran consideradas unas "perlas sin collar", es decir, aún tiernas con oportunidad de hacer su vida, sin embargo, las perlas no siempre encontrarían un collar y podrían perderse en el mar. Se mostraba esquiva con estos temas, no contestaba ni sí ni no.

Angelina se enfocó en donar ropas u otros enceres a beneficencias de caridad, era muy conocida por los lugares que frecuentaba. En especial, era cautivada por los niños, intentaba colmarles de regalos y más recursos que ayudaran a un sano crecimiento. La gente de los alrededores hablaba muy bien de ella, y de vez en cuando, le devolvían el favor con flores o algún otro presente. Esto convenció a su hermana menor, quien también le llevaba cosas para donarlas a los más necesitados.

Pronto se inyectó en la mujer carmesí, o Madame Red cómo le había apodado la gente de las beneficencias, debido a su obsesión por el color rojo, un sumo deber de apoyar a los niños. Era fiel creyente de instruir a un niño con amor, para obtener a un adulto sensato y con miras hacia el bien. Por eso, también comenzó a hacer donaciones de su fortuna a varias escuelas. Una sonrisa o un abrazo de un niño, le colmaba su espíritu. No obstante, una tarde en la que había acordado dejar más ropas a los niños de un orfanato, una terrible escena le estrelló en miles de añicos su regocijante alma. Una mujer zarandeaba a regañadientes a un niño. No pudo soportar ese repugnante comportamiento, y terminó enfrentando a la mujer. -¡Alto! ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a un niño!—Le reclamó. La mujer se volvió con desprecio, le mostró los dientes. –Es mi hijo y sé lo que hago. Usted es rica y hermosa, ¿qué va a saber de niños?—Le contestó de mala gana. Angelina continúo exclamándole, hasta que logró salvar al pequeño. No sería la única ocasión: había encarado a muchas personas, y les injuriaba por maltratar a los niños. Sin embargo, un día, una mujer de aspecto descuidado y de fuerte voz, le había hecho realmente enfurecer, hasta que la misma Durless le contestó: -Yo nunca podré tener un hijo, un bebé mío, de mis entrañas, en mis brazos. Munca podré verlo crecer y guiarle por todo este largo y ácido sendero, llamado vida. El Señor así lo ha decidido y no puedo cuestionarlo, pero aquí estoy, ayudando a otros niños para que vivan felices y se conviertan en personas de bien. Y usted, parece sacar provecho de su cólera para desquitarla con un pequeño ángel. No se atreva a juzgarme. Usted, gracias a Dios, ha podido concebir un hermoso hijo, cuídelo y no vuelva a levantarle la voz ni a pegarle jamás. —Terminó apenas con firmeza, las lágrimas le ahogaron la voz.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Conforme pasó el tiempo, Angelina se interesó también por ayudar a aquellas mujeres que no podían concebir a sus hijos. Las apoyaba pagando sus visitas al médico, indagando sobre el tema y propagando la información. Así como, invitarlas a su casa, en la sala y charlar al respecto. Conoció a muchas personas muy interesantes, que influyeron beneficiosamente en su vida. Le fueron arreglando poco a poco su quebrado corazón, pues entendían, sin duda alguna, todo el padecimiento que había cargado por años.

Buscó titularse en medicina, obviamente, era en esos tiempos, muy extraño que una mujer se interesara por la ciencia, además de que era mal visto. Pero se aventuró y logró ser aceptada en la Universidad de Oxford. De ese modo, ayudaría con más licencia, a todas esas desdichadas mujeres.

No obstante, no todo era viento en popa, su hermana menor, había intentado quedar encita en varias ocasiones, pero con resultados nefastos. Eso tensaba su relación con el apuesto conde Phantomhive. -¡No puedo, querida hermana! ¿Por qué Dios me castiga así?—Sollozaba la rubia, deambulando de un lado a otro en su alcoba, frente a su hermana. Angelina sintió cómo el hueco que la carcomió durante años, volvía a abrirse en medio de su corazón. Corrió hacia la desdichada alma y le abrazó. –Tranquila, tranquila, Rachel. Dios no te ha castigado. Esto puede resolverse con la ciencia. —Intentó calmarla. –Es que no lo sé. Ya hemos intentado desde hace seis meses… Y él ya no quiere dormir conmigo. Es muy frío. Las primeras veces me decía que no se cansaría de intentarlo, pero ahora… Tengo que recurrir a prácticas sucias para llamar su atención y probar de nuevo. No quiero vivir así, Annie, ¡no quiero estar junto a este hombre, quiero a mi esposo y a mi vida de vuelta!—Rompió en llanto la desdicha mujer. Madame Red le acompañó en su tormento. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era ser una mujer digna de proveer un heredero. No obstante, ella sí logró embarazarse, ¿qué sucedía entonces con su hermana, quien conservaba, como todas las mujeres, la caja para hacer niños? ¿Qué pasaba? El cuerpo humano escondía muchos misterios. Aún no era muy docta para determinar un diagnóstico.

Pasaba casi todas las tardes en casa de su pequeña Rachel. La triste mujer se iba apagando, su salud se deterioraba con facilidad. Había dejado de comer, y los huesos comenzaban a notársele. ¿Qué maligna fuerza imperaba en el delicado cuerpo de su hermana, y también, en su espíritu? Lord Phantomhive mostraba una faceta muy distinta a la que Madame Red estaba acostumbrada, de hecho, sus seductores ojos azules, lucían opacados y amenazantes. Parecía que no le importaba la salud de su esposa. –No sé qué ha sucedido. No sé si deba continuar orando con Dios, pues cada vez, la veo peor. —Le dijo una vez a Angelina.

Madame Red no desistía de visitar la Catedral principal y fortalecer sus estudios. –Por favor, Rachel, no te desanimes, voy a encontrar la cura. Ahora debes luchar por ti, tu salud está muy mal. Te amo tanto. —Besó su frente. –El Señor nos escucha, no te rindas. —Le suplicó la escarlata.

Gracias a sus conocimientos en medicina, su querida Rachel iba tomando fuerzas. El rostro se le alegraba un poco. Las oraciones no paraban. Había resultados después de todo. Sin embargo, Angelina quería saber la razón final: ¿por qué su querida hermana no podía embarazarse? Buscó a varios médicos y les expuso el caso de su hermana, uno de ellos, que era su profesor, accedió a hacerle una visita. Luego de varias revisiones, concluyó que la joven mujer tenía una lesión en el útero. -¿Una qué? ¿Y cómo?—Preguntó desalentada su madre. –Bueno… Pues depende de cómo haya sido la práctica sexual. El cuerpo de la mujer es muy delicado, y cualquier movimiento en esa zona, debe hacerse con mucho cuidado. También puede deberse a un mal trato de algún procedimiento médico, algún golpe, falta de higiene… -Respondió el médico, pero se vio interrumpido por Lord Phantomhive. -¡Qué dice! ¡De qué lesión habla!—Reclamó con vehemencia. Empero, Rachel terminó revelando que hace meses, un supuesto médico le introdujo un artefacto que le sanaría esa zona, no recordó cómo era, pero tenía una forma parecida a la de un falo, y que éste, liberaría una sustancia dentro de ella, que había preparado ese individuo, para que lograra embarazarse. -¿Supuesto médico?—Cuestionó Madame Red. Habían caído en la desesperación, que se vio obligada a recurrir a los curanderos, sin la autorización de su esposo. El médico le dejó una hoja con las indicaciones para sanar esa lesión, y la medicina para combatir cómo debía ser, los efectos de ese mal procedimiento.

Luego de semanas, la noticia había llegado: Los Phantomhive, esperaban a su primogénito. Angelina recibió con tanto júbilo la nueva, que al terminar sus prácticas de medicina, corrió a la imponente mansión y celebró junto a los esposos y sus padres, toda la alegría de ese día. -¡Oh, mi dulce Rachel! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Mírame, los pómulos van a reventárseme. —Le decía la escarlata, al sostener sus manos con las suyas. –Lo sé hermana mía. Estoy tan contenta. A Vicent se lo ve mejor, ¿eh?—Río triunfante la dorada.

La noticia también tenía otro bonito detalle, según los cálculos del médico y de Angelina, el nacimiento del primogénito estaba pactada para el 14 de diciembre, a una semana antes de navidad.

Madame Red estaba muy al pendiente de los cuidados de su hermana, trabajó junto a su mentor para procurar que todo se llevara en regla y que su querida hermana, no tuviera un parto con complicaciones, ya que debido a su lesión, tenía que ser muy estricta cada indicación y llevarse cómo tal.

El día llegó, los Durless, los Phatomhive y amigos, se habían reunido para recibir al nuevo integrante de la ostentosa familia. Las mujeres y el médico se encontraban en la habitación, mientras que los caballeros, en el vestíbulo, aguardaban con suspenso la venida de ese pequeño. Por supuesto, que los gritos de dolor los dejaba más absortos. El conde Vicent, se limpiaba el sudor del rostro, caminando de un lado a otro. Madame Red estuvo al lado de su mentor, ayudando y tranquilizando a su hermana. -¡Eso es, un último esfuerzo, mi señora, ya puedo ver su cabeza!—Le decía el médico. Finalmente, el pequeño apareció a la vista de las espectadoras. –Es un varón, un hermoso varón. —Añadió el médico. Madame Red lo envolvió en una delicada sábana y se lo entregó a su hermana. -¡Muchas felicidades, querida, lo has logrado!—Le hablaba despacio a la rubia. La familia festejó con pompa la llegada del hermoso retoño. Había valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo. -¿Y cómo se llamará el pequeño?—Preguntó regocijante la señora Durless. –Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. —Respondió con una gran sonrisa la joven madre. –Es un nombre precioso. —Concluyó Angelina sosteniendo una copa.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Pasados los meses, Angelina obtuvo su licencia de médico. Por fin, podría llevar a cabo sus planes de ayudar con más eficacia, a todas aquéllas mujeres que corrieran con la desgracia de no poder procrear sus hijos, así como, ofrecer sus servicios en el mantenimiento de la salud en más pacientes, ya niños, ya adultos. Por supuesto que su familia le elogió esa gran victoria, y, se ganó el respeto de sus allegados y más gente que le conocía. Además de que fue el tema principal entre muchos más, debido a que se trataba de una mujer y titulada en medicina. No era muy común en su época, y era un número raquítico de mujeres que se graduaban en alguna disciplina o ciencia.

Madame Red fue ganando una gran reputación, y su estancia en el principal hospital de la ciudad, Rohal Hospital, le otorgó, con más fuerza, su mote: "Madame Red". Ya no era referido por su altruismo, sino, porque se trataba de una aristócrata y una mujer que demostraba su corazón y júbilo por ayudar cómo fuera a otros, y no solo vanagloriarse de su portentosa riqueza y linaje. O, darse ínfulas por tener como cuñado a Lord Vicent Phatomhive. Madame Red era la misma, empero, con más entusiasmo por ayudar.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Habían transcurrido cinco años, el hermoso retoño de Los Phantomhive resaltaba más, decían que sus ojos eran los mismos que los de su madre, y el sublime porte lo había heredado de su padre. Madame Red se encariñó tanto con el pequeño Ciel. De hecho, lo veía cómo su fuera suyo. Cada que terminaba su extenuante jornada en el hospital, no se olvidaba de llevarle obsequios, o tartas, incluso, cosas que ella misma mandaba confeccionar o a fabricar con suma delicadeza, era exigente en ese punto. Pues no se trataba de una criatura más, Ciel siempre demostró ser un niño muy especial. La gente que le miraba, decía que cuando fuese un hombre, sería más alto que su padre, tendría más carácter y un encanto sobrenatural con las mujeres, y por supuesto, un mejor manejo en las finanzas de su padre. Era un niño muy inteligente para su edad. Y bajo la guía de Madame Red, el niño comenzó a hablar a una edad más temprana que la acostumbrada.

Una tarde, la hermosa escarlata, recibió una misiva de carácter urgente. Se apresuró en llegar, el mensaje rezaba que debía estar presente en un momento tan importante: el pacto matrimonial entre dos poderosas familias: Los Midford y Los Phantomhive. La hija del marqués Midford, cuñado de Vicent Phantomhive, sería entregada a su sobrino, Ciel, un pacto que se consumaría cuando ambos fueran mayores. Lady Elizabeth, nombre de la prometida, era menor que Ciel por un año. No obstante, este asunto debió llevarse a cabo desde hace tiempo, lamentablemente se vio pospuesto por la terrible desgracia que padeció su hermana, Rachel. Se trataba de otra familia, Los Rochefort. La oportunidad se perdió en ese entonces. Y ahora, la hermana de Lord Phantomhive, menor que él por tres años, había contraído nupcias con el marqués Midord hace casi más de un año. Desde luego que Los Phantomhive no perdían las esperanzas de encontrarle una prometida a su heredero, y el tiempo, acordó esta fecha para de una vez por todas, asegurar el legado de su familia. –Sin duda, debo estar ahí. Quiero conocer a la futura esposa de Ciel. —Se dijo Angelina mientras viajaba en la diligencia. Estando en la majestuosa mansión de su hermana, y hogar de su dulce sobrino, Madame Red conoció a la hermosa Elizabeth Midford, marquesa y heredera de una gran fortuna. Ambos pequeños, se dejaron llevar por la elocuente infancia: pasaban varias tardes juntos, en los suntuosos jardines de la mansión Phantomhive; y hasta la señorita Elizabeth, se había ganado el corazón de la hermosa escarlata. –Será una gran esposa para él, se llevan muy bien. —Charlaba una tarde, junto a su hermana y a Rebeca Midford, madre de Elizabeth. –Sin duda, Ciel no deja de hablar de ella, y sólo espera que caiga el sol para ver a su hermosa Lizzy. —Sonrió la tierna rubia.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Las tardes en el hospital eran las horas favoritas de Angelina, pues en ese horario, recibía más pacientes. Eran de diferentes edades, muy jóvenes o incluso mayores que ella. Madame Red las asistía en todo el lapso de gestación de sus pequeños, algunas veces, la satisfacción era indescriptible cuando los matrimonios se aparecían frente a su puerta para agradecerle; otras, las mujeres se marchaban en lágrimas, resignándose a la cruda verdad que salía de los exquisitos labios de Madame Red.

Pero, aquélla tarde de 1881, invadida por una terrible lluvia, acompañada de amenazantes relámpagos, Angelina se encontraba en el hospital como de costumbre. De algún modo, ese día, tenía un ambiente opresor. Había atendido a más pacientes de los que solía. Casi estallaba, pero, siendo su deber, supo mantener la calma. Pasadas largas horas, ya solo restaba una jovencita, de unos 15 o 16 años. Su aspecto no dejaba en claro que pretendía con el evidente esfuerzo de aparentar ser una refinada señorita. Sus modales no hacían más que delatarla.

–Pase, por favor. —Le dijo Angelina, limpiándose el sudor de su frente. La joven pasó junto a ella con soberbia. –Bien, dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?—Preguntó la escarlata al cerrar despacio, la puerta de su consultorio.

–Pues estoy embarazada, cómo puede ver. —Le respondió de mala gana la joven, señalando su abultado vientre.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¿Y cuántos meses tiene?—Contestó con regocijo.

-¿Enhorabuena?—Cuestionó molesta la muchacha. –No. No, es así. Quizá tengo unos dos meses.

-Sí… -Respondió la bella escarlata con un tono apagado. ¿Cómo? Era la primera mujer que le refutaba. Advirtió cómo se le alteraba con parsimonia, la sangre en sus venas. -¿Recuerdas cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

-¿Tengo qué responderle?—Replicó con una mueca la joven.

-Sí, es vital para el diagnóstico. —Contestó Madame Red, dejando escapar sin disimulo, un suspiro.

-No sé, pero tengo semanas que no se me presenta. —Hizo un ademán la señorita.

Angelina detestaba a los soberbios, pues debido a su exagerada e irritable vanidad, estaban tan ciegos que no eran capaces de advertir lo sofocantes que resultaban. Le pidió a la joven que se recostará sobre la cama que tenía dentro, ahí, examinaba a sus pacientes, ya que, cercas, había una máquina con la que se apoyaba para sus análisis. Quiso darle una oportunidad a la joven, así que comenzó a charlar sobre lo fría que era la habitación, cómo estarían las calles luego de la lluvia, si vivía aun con sus padres, no obstante, cuando le preguntó sobre quién era el padre, la chica reaccionó de muy mala gana. -¡No lo sé!—Exclamó. –Me salí a hurtadillas luego de que mis padres se fueron a su alcoba. En la esquina me esperaba mi mejor amiga y fuimos a una fiesta, ni siquiera sabía de quién. Pero, ahí conocí a un hermoso muchacho. Hablamos toda la noche. Antes de irnos, se ofreció a llevarnos a casa, ya era de madrugada, las calles estaban muy solas, ni un alma había. Aceptamos. Mi querida Emilie sospechó de las intenciones de Michelle, sí, el que me hizo esto. En fin, Emilie se despidió de nosotros al llegar a su casa, y yo me fugué con Michelle a la mitad del campo. Hicimos el amor. Cuando desperté, me encontraba sola, un campesino me había despertado. Tuve que encarar a mis padres, ya tenían a medio mundo alertado sobre mi desaparición. ¡Qué exagerados! Y tuve que confesarles lo qué pasó. No hemos dado con ese cobarde, ni Emilie se ha pronunciado al respecto. Así que necesito de su ayuda para abortar. —Terminó con una horrenda sonrisa y de forma muy cínica. Angelina apenas entendía la frescura con la que se había expresado aquélla niña. En un santiamén, sus venas ardían y recalcaban sus mejillas en un rojo muy especial. Hizo un colosal esfuerzo por ignorar esa desfachatez. Parecía que la respiración se le pausaba. "¡Qué descaro!", pensaba. ¡Cómo se le ocurría pedirle tal cosa! No se trataba de un vestido, o de unos zapatos, era un ser humano, un niño. Debido a lo abultado del vientre, Angelina dedujo que no eran dos meses, sino, cuatro. En esta fase de la gestación, el producto ya era considerado un ser humano. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien desperdiciara su cuerpo y una vida más, por mero capricho? ¡Qué clase de jovencita era! Las miles de preguntas comenzaron a hostigar sus pensamientos. No podía permitir algo así. Lanzó con arrebato su cuaderno y se puso de pie. Pasando por su rostro una y otra vez, su mano derecha, como si se contuviera de un vómito. –No, yo no puedo hacer eso. Vete, yo soy un médico, y mi deber es salvar a mi paciente, dentro de todas mis posibilidades. —Le dijo de espaldas, en voz baja. La muchacha le espetó que le habían recomendado en varias ocasiones buscarla, ya que tenía una reputación admirable y mucho reconocimiento entre los médicos.

-¡No puedo creer que me trate de este modo!—Profirió manoteando. -¿Qué clase de médico es usted? ¿Cómo se atreve a rehusarse a atenderme? Soy su paciente. —Insistió con autoría.

-Ya se lo dije, soy un médico. Retírese. —Subrayó la escarlata, permaneciendo de espaldas. Esperaba que se marchara, empero, la muchacha le injuriaba y le tiró al suelo una mesita en la que reposaban muchos de sus enseres. -¡Maldita bruja! ¡Usted cree que voy a cuidar a esta cosa que está dentro de mí! Ustedes las amargadas nunca sabrán lo qué es divertirse. –Ajustó con firmeza su vestido. –Bien, si no me quiere ayudar, buscaré a alguien más, que me retire esta calamidad de mi cuerpo. –Refunfuñó mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Eso último, detonó en Angelina una terrible cólera. Tomó un bisturí e interceptó a la joven antes de abandonar la sala. Le clavó el artefacto en medio del cuello. La abundante sangre humedecía sus blancas ropas, como si se tratara del agua de los mares. Silenció a la muchacha con una mano sobre su boca. Los ojos marrones saltaban de sus cuencas, se inyectaban sobre los suyos. Ambas se deslizaron hasta el suelo, donde la joven iba consumiéndose. –Te dije que te marcharás… Alguien cómo tú, no merece vivir. —Le aseveraba Madame Red. Finalmente, giró a la derecha el bisturí para rematar. El cuerpo se desvaneció, ya no había ningún sonido. No obstante, Angelina no podía terminar así. Esa joven la había hecho realmente enfurecer. Pronunciándose a favor de la una vida plena para los niños, cómo alguien podía contradecirla así, y lo peor, juzgarla y llamarla "maldita" o "amargada". Con el mismo bisturí, procedió a hacer un corte en medio del vientre, como si le realizara una cesárea. Extrajo la placenta con el retoño dentro. Abrió el saco y contempló unos minutos a la pobre criatura. -¡Oh, mi Dios, es tan delicado!—Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su tierno cráneo. Debía deshacerse de toda esa escena. Siendo médico, sabía cómo limpiar la sangre y más evidencias que la fueran a delatar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue hacer cuartos al cadáver. No obstante, debía buscar cómo cortar toda esa carne. No debía llamar la atención, o todo fenecería aquí. Recordó una daga de adorno que había sobre su escritorio, era un obsequio de su padre, nunca lo consideró como un arma, sino, un ornamento traído del medio oriente. Tenía la empuñadura de oro y un grabado de un león. Sí, la tomó y con ella, fue destrozando el cuerpo de la joven. Buscó una manta de las que ocupaban para sacar a los cuerpos. Luego, procedió a limpiar todo el lugar minuciosamente. No debía existir ni un recuerdo de ese hecho. Se deshizo también de su delantal y camisa, las quemó en el fuego de la chimenea que tenía en su mismo consultorio. Se aseguró de no encontrar compañía o cuervos. Por lo que se aventuró a salir en medio de la copiosa lluvia. Caminó un buen trecho, y arrojó los cuerpos al río, ese desembocaría luego hasta el océano, así que, no habría nunca pistas sobre quién y cómo. Les abandonó en el mar. Al retornar, se topó de frente a una enfermera, ambas se sobresaltaron. -¡Ah, Madame! La estaba buscando, el Señor Hunter tendrá una operación, y el médico la necesita en la sala de cirugía, en el pasillo tres, de casos especiales. —Le dijo con una mano en el pecho. Angelina asintió y dijo que iría en seguida. Antes de marcharse, la enfermera le preguntó por qué había salido a la tremenda lluvia. –Quería relajarme. —Respondió a secas y sin mirarla.

Toda la noche, ya en casa, analizaba detalle por detalle sobre el acontecimiento de hoy. ¿Alguien la habría visto? ¿Cuántos años pasaría en prisión? ¿Era justificable? Había montado en cólera, ¿se lo merecía? ¿Y los padres? La estarán esperando, ¿y su pareja, la familia y amigos? Sí, comenzarán a extrañarla. Emitirán una alerta a las autoridades, ¿qué sucedería al encontrarla? ¿Hallarían pistas sobre el autor de ese homicidio? No, eso era imposible, sabía cómo borrar su presencia de lo que tocaba, lo había estado trabajando desde hace años. ¿Y Rachel? ¿Se enteraría algún día? Sin duda, era una asesina, la había matado, y también, al pequeño que se encontraba en el vientre de aquélla desdichada. Eso era lo que más le dolía, incluso, se sentía satisfecha por haber descuartizado a la muchacha, pero no podía perdonarse por la muerte del pequeño. -¡No, no! ¡Qué hecho! ¡Qué he hecho! ¡Qué he hecho!—Se repetía ahogando su llanto. Nadie debía saber ni sospechar absolutamente nada. Fue un desliz, un accidente. Nunca quiso llegar a esos límites, no era una ladronzuela, ni una asesina, simplemente, no pudo contener su enfado. ¿Eso la convertía en alguien peligrosa? ¿La policía la estaría buscando ahora mismo?


	9. Chapter 9

IX

¿Hace cuánto que pasó desde aquel día? Hace ya dos meses. Se juró no volver hacerlo. Ella era un médico, lo repetía cientos de veces. Intentó convencerse de que su proceder tuvo una muy buena justificación, así, ni el fantasma de esa mujer ni su conciencia, estropearían sus noches ni las hermosas sonrisas de su querida hermana y el pequeño Ciel.

[…]

Pasaron tres años, Madame Red, mantenía su reputación de altruista y entre los mejores médicos. Su mentor había fallecido hace unos meses atrás, por lo que tenía otra razón más para seguir brillando cómo el médico destacado que había sido todos esos años. No pensaba en el amor, ni siquiera contemplaba un nuevo prospecto, había tenido suficiente. Durante este tiempo, varios caballeros intentaron robarse su corazón, sacarlo de ese gélido letargo y volverlo carmín, no obstante, Madame Red se limitaba a sonreír y a ser la hermosa mujer que siempre había sido. Algunos decían que con los años se tornaba más seductora y elocuente, pero Angelina eligió el indomable camino de la ciencia. Por supuesto que su familia cuestionaba esa decisión suya. Su madre era tan sagaz para encontrar el momento preciso y recordarle el problema que hallaría en la vejez y sin un heredero.

–Madre, tú ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. —Le decía durante la cena, la vívida pelirroja. –Mi fortuna pasará al hospital y a The Miracles' Sunshine, es lo mejor que se le puede hacer al dinero. —Sonrió.

-¡Qué es Miracles' Sunshine!—Espetó su madre.

-Es la casa de caridad a la que perteneces, ¿no es así?—Interrogó su padre.

-Así es. Incluso tengo también algo para mi dulce Ciel. —Cerró su diálogo Madame Red con un sorbo de té.

Evidentemente su madre cuestionaba la seguridad con la que le decía cómo terminaría su poderosa fortuna. Un tema que no dejaba otro camino que las duras palabras y la furia retenida en los puños y ojos de su madre.

Pero lo más importante: su familia, no sospechaba de aquél incidente, es más, Angelina lo había archivado en las arenas del pasado, solo se trataba de esos amargos momentos que la vida otorga a todos.

Luego de semanas, el décimo cumpleaños de su querido sobrino, iba a tener lugar en la suntuosa mansión Phantomhive. Por supuesto que no se perdería una ocasión tan relevante y especial cómo esa. Ya había acordado salir temprano del hospital. Se dirigió a su residencia y eligió un soberbio vestido rojo, acompañado de dos largos guantes de ante negro, un tocado discreto pero bien colocado para terminar mezclado perfectamente, con su exquisito collar de perlas. Subió a la diligencia que la llevaría hasta el fastuoso lugar. Llevaba también, un presente para el pequeño Ciel. Sus padres llegarían algo tarde, pues su madre tenía una pequeña reunión en casa de la señora Roweson, por lo que debía apresurarse a llegar. -¿Cómo se le ocurre a estas horas? Ya es el cumpleaños de Ciel. —Pensaba Madame Red. Escandalosamente, se dibujó frente a su diligencia, las gigantescas llamas que calcinaban la mansión Phantomhive. Se quedó absorta, por unos instantes no entendía que las incandescentes flamas rodeaban todo el lugar y que se trata de la mansión que habitaba su hermana y el pequeño Ciel. Le ordenó enérgicamente a su chofer que se detuviera. Descendió sujetando su largo vestido y así se dirigió con presteza hacia la mansión. Las flamas daban un tremendo espectáculo de luces. Ya había gente fuera de la mansión, eran los criados, y uno que otro que intentaba lidiar con las colosales llamas. -¡Qué está pasando! ¡Y mi hermana!—Gritó a los criados. Uno de ellos se dejó venir y le quiso explicar con serenidad, pero Angelina estalló en alaridos y pataleos que luego se convirtieron en un desconsolado clamor. -¡Dónde está mi hermana! ¡Y Ciel, qué pasó con el pequeño! ¡Déjenme pasar, déjenme pasar! ¡Quiero ver a mi hermana y a mi sobrino! ¡Dónde están! ¡Ayúdenlos, por favor! ¡Sáquenlos de ahí! ¡Dios, Dios mío!—Lloraba la escarlata en medio de dos criados que intentaban detenerla y tranquilizarla. Frente a ellos, las llamas crecían, tomaban más volumen y de vez en cuando, las flamas escupían con fuerza los cristales y otras cosas del interior de la mansión.

La policía y los bomberos arribaron minutos después, eran tan pequeños junto al horrible monstro de juego. Madame Red yacía de hinojos, contemplando vagamente cómo todo se consumía sin ningún problema. Sus padres la alcanzaron después de la llegada de las autoridades.

El descomunal monstruo de fuego se empequeñecía y dejaba un terrible color sobre los muros de la mansión, que antes lucían un precioso color hueso. Las fauces del monstruo desaparecieron. El humo se había esparcido por todo el campo. Ese negro fúnebre que quedaba en lugar de los exquisitos mármoles, ventanales, escaleras, alfombras y todo el hermoso y soberbio interior de la mansión Phantomhive, liberaba un abismal hueco que no era otra cosa, que el mismo vacío que se abría en cada uno de los presentes. Angelina corrió sin más, hacia la habitación de su hermana, sin embargo, sólo encontró los restos del que una vez fue el lecho que recibió al hermoso Ciel. De pronto, un alarido la tomó por sorpresa: era su madre, había encontrado en un salón, los cuerpos calcinados de su hija, el de Lord Phantomhive y el de su perro. La señora Durless se cubrió el rostro deshecho en lágrimas. Angelina no quería ir a averiguar, sabía que la escena la quebraría en miles de trozos, pero tenía que asegurarse. El alma casi le abandonó las carnes cuando contempló el mismo cuadro que su madre: su hermana y su esposo, el apuesto Lord Phantomhive, reducidos a cenizas. -¡Mi querida Rachel!—Dijo luego de romper en llanto. Los criados la llevaron al vestíbulo junto con sus padres, las tres almas no tenían ningún dialogo para compartir, el terrible dolor que el hueco iba produciendo en su interior, les impedía pensar en otra cosa. -¿Y dónde está Ciel? ¿Dónde está mi nieto?—Exclamó la señora Durless. Las autoridades y los criados, buscaron en cada espacio, puerta, pasadizo, en el sótano, en todas partes de la imponente mansión y no encontraron absolutamente nada de Ciel. -¡Qué! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Dónde está, carajo!—Reclamó el señor Durless, frente a los policías.

La búsqueda del pequeño Ciel se difundió por todo Londres, incluso llegó a lugares como Manchester y Surrey, algunos dicen que se enteraron en Glasgow. Evidentemente la noticia llegó hasta el Palacio Real. De donde se enviaron brigadas especiales para encontrar al gran heredero del linaje Phantomhive.

Los funerales se llevaron en el Panteón Real, dónde reposaban los nobles que prestaron sus servicios a la corona; sin el pequeño Ciel, ya que las investigaciones aseguraban que el infante se encontraba con vida. De no hallar ningún rastro de su cuerpo luego del incendio, apuntaron que definitivamente estaba desaparecido. -¿Está diciéndome la verdad?—Cuestionaba Madame Red a uno de los policías, que había aparecido al término del entierro de su difunta hermana y su esposo. –Sí Madame, hemos dado otra exhaustiva búsqueda en la mansión y no hay rastros del pequeño. –Afirmó el policía.

La familia Durless se encargó de cooperar con las autoridades para continuar con la pesquisa del pequeño Phatomhive. Apenas tenía 10 años, un niño que vivía en sus corazones y que su pérdida, rasgaba con más ímpetu el hueco que carcomía sus endebles espíritus. La señora Durless casi vivía en la Catedral, oraba a Dios; su esposo, estaba tan al pendiente de los diarios y cualquier información que tuviera el nombre de su nieto, o de su hija o de Lord Phantomhive; y Madame Red, también leía los diarios, pero contactaba a sus fuentes para indagar a más profundidad, quién tuvo que ver con el incendio y con la desaparición de su querido sobrino. Algunas veces se preguntaba si esa persona tenía que ver con el incidente que ella había padecido hace años.

Las investigaciones no progresaban, se mantenían con la misma incertidumbre. Parecía que la misma monarca bloqueaba todo avance y se limitaba a dar las mismas noticias: "Aún desconocemos el nombre del criminal. Nuestros equipos continúan esforzándose, tenga clama." No obstante, para buena sazón de Madame Red, había recibido una misiva de uno de sus contactos. "Por favor, debemos mantenernos lejos de esto, han amenazado a otros de los nuestros. No tiene nada de relación con R. Crimson. Ya no buscaremos más", rezaba el mensaje. ¿Cómo? ¿Tan terrible era? ¿Quién era? ¿Quién cometería un acto así? ¿Quién protegía a un monstruo como ese? Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su silla. ¿Por qué alguien de esa índole, estaría protegido? No tenía ninguna intención de frenar la búsqueda, empero, esas líneas se resaltaban en sus adentros: "Por favor debemos mantenernos lejos de esto, han amenazado a otros de los nuestros…". Su espíritu, reacio, le suplicaba seguir hasta lo último, sin embargo, estrujo aquel papelillo y lo guardo en el fondo de un cajón de su escritorio.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Hace tres semanas que aquel imponente monstruo de fuego había arrasado la sublime mansión Phantomhive. Lo único que recibieron de la reina fue una indemnización, y por supuesto, las repetidas condolencias. No había otro remedio que resignarse y mantener vivas las dulces memorias que bendijeron cada palpitar de sus corazones, y amalgamaron sus espíritus con sus fallecidos, en una paz indescriptible y que en ese momento, hirió cruelmente al rememorar sus rostros solaces, calcinados injustamente. El pequeño Ciel, continuaba desaparecido, y oraban por él, que regresara con vida y les devolviera un poco de aquella miel que durante años, gobernó gentilmente sus espíritus y sus corazones.

Madame Red seguía trabajando en el Royal Hospital, motivada aún más por la pérdida de su familia. Había reforzado sus conocimientos en un curso intensivo de dos semanas, que tuvo lugar en Copenhague. Las jornadas continuaban las horas marcadas, cómo lo habían hecho desde hace años. Sin embargo, esa tarde, 7 de enero de 1885, una de las enfermeras la interrumpió. –Disculpe, Madame, pero tiene una visita. —Le dijo la joven. Parecía que le habían insistido tanto en entregarle ese aviso. –Selene, ya te he dicho que cuando estoy en consulta, no. —Le recordó Angelina frente a su paciente. –Lo lamento, pero es su sobrino, Ciel Phantomhive, está aguardando por usted en el vestíbulo del hospital. —Terminó la enfermera con una expresión que se mezcló con la de ella en un escalofriante júbilo. Las dos no podían creerlo. Angelina pensó que se trataba de una broma, empero, Selene le describió tan detalladamente al pequeño Ciel, que decidió encarar esa aparición ella misma. Al encontrarse con él, sus ojos se desorbitaron y el corazón se le paralizó por un segundo. Sin duda era él, ese tierno infante de ojos azules que le había alegrado los últimos años de su vida. No obstante, venía acompañado un hombre, uno joven, tal vez de unos 24 o 25 años, y de una altura notable; tremendamente casi idéntico a Lord Phantomhive, de hecho, Angelina pensó por un momento que se trataba de él. Su cabello era lacio y negro, un poco largo. Vestía el característico frac de los criados Phantomhive. Por si fuera poco, dueño de un porte terriblemente seductor, acompañado de dos esferas rojas como ojos. Despedía un aire sutilmente aterrador. Su piel era muy pálida. Le sonrió a Madame Red e hizo al mismo tiempo un ademán. –Él es Sebastián Michaelis, mi nuevo mayordomo. —Lo presentó Ciel. El jovencito había cambiado tanto, su aspecto también despedía un airecillo terrorífico, como si hubiese regresado del más allá. Algo que robó la atención de Angelina, fue el parche que cubría el ojo derecho del pequeño Ciel. –Cariño, me alegra tanto verte. —Se dejó ir sobre el infante. Lo abrazó por unos segundos. -¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí?—Le preguntó mientras estudiaba su apariencia. Al pasar su mano sobre el parche de Ciel, éste le dio un manotazo. -¿Qué te sucedió? Puedo ayudarte, mi consultorio está cerca. —Agregó con sorpresa la escarlata. El jovencito le subrayó que se encontraba en perfecto estado, simplemente había venido a avisarle que estaba con vida y que siendo ahora su única familia, debían fortalecer aún más su relación. –Sí, claro que sí, mi amor. Yo estaré para ayudarte, lo que necesites, mi niño. —Terminó Angelina fundiéndolo en un abrazo. Era tanta su alegría que olvidó preguntarle cómo había logrado sobrevivir, y por qué Sebastián estaba con él.

–Es un buen amigo, le conté sobre quién soy y se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Le pagaré muy bien. —Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa que no supo cómo interpretar Angelina.

-¿En serio? Me alegra que encuentres ayuda. ¿Y cómo se conocieron?—Se dirigió al misterioso hombre.

-Cuando escapé del incendio, me encontré vagando por el bosque. Llegué hasta los suburbios de la ciudad, y él me vio, me llevó a su casa y me otorgó una increíble hospitalidad. Le revelé quién era. Y terminé convenciéndole de que trabajara para mí. Además ya encontró más personal para mi servidumbre. Es muy hábil, de hecho, es increíble. Espero que puedas visitarnos, Sebastián te hará sentirte cómo en casa. —Interrumpió el infante.

Había dado una respuesta muy convincente, pero Madame Red tenía su instinto activado, le decía que algo nuevo poseía ese niño, y que ese mayordomo tenía un secreto tan enigmático como la caja de Pandora. -¿Y qué hay del señor Tanaka?—Preguntó de pronto Angelina, con algo de inseguridad. El jovencito le aseguró que el viejo Tanaka continuaba en esa mansión como solía hacerlo desde antes del incendio. –Pero es hora de pasar el relevo. Sebastián es más joven y por lo tanto, su trabajo será más eficiente. Tanaka algún día se retirara, y yo también soy muy joven, necesitaré de un mayordomo. —Cerró la conversación su dulce sobrino y se retiró junto con el extraño hombre. Una ventisca los despedía, pero a la vez, le dejaba un frío repugnante a la hermosa escarlata. No sabía por qué le pareció que ese niño no era el Ciel que recordaba. Había cambiado tanto. Le daba la impresión de tratarse de un reemplazo de ese dulce infante. Su forma de hablar era fría y no correspondía a su edad. ¿Y ese hombre misterioso? ¿Cómo un niño convencería a un hombre adulto de trabajar para él? ¿Acaso ese hombre tenía una mente perversa? ¿Se aprovecharía del pobre Ciel? Tantas interrogantes atormentaron los pensamientos de Madame Red. No podía entender cuál era la finalidad de Ciel al confiar de pronto en un hombre adulto. Él era el legítimo heredero de la extraordinaria fortuna Phantomhive, sería un disparate que se la pasara a un desconocido. El único con derecho de herencia, era su primo, unos cuantos años mayor que él. Sería lo más correcto. -¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi Ciel? Lo siento tan ajeno. —Suspiró la hermosa escarlata.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Había pasado varias noches imaginando a ese hombre. ¿De dónde provenía? Su estilo era muy europeo, de eso no cabía duda, quizá era del norte, de las tierras irlandesas o escocesas, o tal vez de Italia, o Rumanía o de Noruega. Se le ocurrían de pronto tantas posibilidades sobre el origen de aquel extraño.  
-¿Te suena, madre, Sebastián Michaelis?—Preguntó durante el almuerzo, la fina escarlata, sosteniendo una pequeña taza de porcelana con una infusión de menta.

–No, ¿por qué? ¿Es tu nuevo prometido?—Respondió indiferente la señora Duless.

-¡Oh, por favor! No, ya hablamos sobre eso. —Contestó con una mueca Madame Red, luego bebió más té. –Es que… -se detuvo antes de hacerle saber a su madre, un señora que detestaba perder el tiempo con cuestiones intransitivas o de charlatanes, y que si tenía que ver con algo o alguien muy apreciado por ella, terminaba protagonizando escenas tan bochornosas de las que luego ni ella misma permitía recordar ni hablar.

-¿Qué? Angelina el tiempo no permite que uno se quede a la mitad, porque continúa su curso con la frialdad que le caracteriza, ya que también hay otros que están corriendo. Así que no seas tonta y dime de una buena vez lo que pretendes que parezca importante. —Dijo con una mirada brusca.

-Madre, por favor… Esto no es como las charlas que sostienes con tus amigas. –Terminó la hermosa escarlata algo molesta. Dejó de mala gana sus guantes sobre la mesita. –Necesito que atiendas lo que voy a decir con toda seriedad. Te conozco muy bien y sé que me cuestionarás tanto, y que si necesitas pruebas, luego de esta charla, te llevaré a que lo compruebes por ti misma y dejes de soltar la boca por cuestionar cosas que no tienen una explicación racional, y que sin duda alguna, no será ni es la primera charla de este tipo que sostienes, refiriéndome a lo meramente cuestionable y comprobable. –Suspiró Madame Red antes de continuar. –La injusta partida de nuestra querida Rachel, junto a su noble esposo, Lord Phantomhive, y la desaparición del hermoso Ciel, será siempre un asunto muy grave y caro para todos nosotros. Algo de esa magnitud, no puede ocultarse en nuestro corazón y fingir que lo hemos entendido.

-Lo sé, lo sé. —Intervino a secas la robusta señora Durless.

-Pero a veces ocurren cosas, como te dije, que no tienen una explicación racional por más tiempo que le dediquemos a descomponerlas en pequeños sucesos y armar una conclusión que nos convenza nosotros mismos y a los demás, entender que seguimos en esta realidad y que somos capaces de entenderla, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues me ha pasado algo así. No he querido revelártelo, porque he intentado encontrar una respuesta sólida para determinarla contigo, y que ambas lo entendamos. –Se cubrió los labios con su mano derecha.

-Sí, no me gusta divagar en tonterías. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con los Phantomhive?—Exigió saber su madre.

-Sí, ahora voy a ese punto… ¿Recuerdas que las autoridades concluyeron que nuestro pequeño Ciel se encontraba desaparecido? Pues hace una semana, a mitad de mi jornada en el Royal Hospital, me fue a buscar…

-¿Quién?—Preguntó con arrebato la señora Duless

-Pues quién más… Ciel. —Respondió aterrada Madame Red.

-¡Ciel! No, eso… ¡Cómo! ¡De qué estás hablando Angelina!—Reclamó su madre, con un golpecito en sobre sus muslos, y con los ojos bien prensados a los de su hija.

-Sí, él, Ciel, nuestro Ciel fue a buscarme al hospital. No venía solo. Un extraño hombre le acompañaba. Era muy apuesto, de piel pálida, alto y vestía el uniforme de mayordomos de los Phantomhive. No era muy mayor, quizá de unos 25 años. –Reafirmó la escarlata con nervios.

-¿Esto es verdad, Angelina? Ciel está desaparecido. Si él hubiere sobrevivido, la policía lo encontraría y nos lo haría saber. Creo que estabas alucinando. Y ese hombre, es alguien de quien te enamoraste y estás ilusionada. Pero, debo recalcarlo, es muy joven para ti.

-¡No, madre, estoy diciendo la verdad! —Espetó Madame Red. –Yo lo vi, era nuestro Ciel. No puedo estar equivocada. –Insistió con más fuerza. –Y ya no es el mismo, tiene otra aura, no sé. Incluso me atrevo a decir, que pareciera que no se trata del mismo tierno infante que conocemos. –Se silenció Angelina, bajó la mirada hacia sus rodillas. Había terminado fatigada. Su madre desde luego continúo dudando de su afirmación. Creía que su hija necesitaba con urgencia un hombre y hacer su vida como todas las demás mujeres. No obstante, ambas mujeres se enfrentaron en defender sus puntos, al grado de que el señor Durless, se vio obligado a intervenir.

-¡Basta! Puedo escucharlas desde mi salón. –Exclamó en medio de las mujeres.

Angelina le contó el suceso de aquella tarde, donde Ciel apareció frente a ella con tanta frescura, y junto a un hombre enigmático. Su padre sugirió ir a comprobar si era cierto que su pequeño nieto seguía con vida y al frente de la poderosa mansión Phantomhive. La señora Durless se negó en un principio, afirmaba que la mansión estaría tan marchita y recordándoles el horrible acontecimiento. Empero, Angelina insistió que no había otra forma de hacerles entender que no mentía, que mirar por su cuenta al pequeño Ciel sano y salvo.

Así lo hicieron, luego de recorrer el largo trayecto hasta la mansión, se fue levantando como un verdadero palacio, semejante a las cenizas del ave fénix, la invencible construcción Phantomhive. Sus expresiones manifestaban, sin duda, asombro y a la vez, un increíble horror, ¿cómo se había restaurado tan pronto? Como si nunca hubiere existido el monstruo de fuego, y que en cualquier momento, aparecería de la puerta principal, la hermosa Rachel, sonriéndoles y dándoles la bienvenida. –Esto no puede ser… Nosotros vimos cómo se marchitó este lugar. —Decía estupefacta la señora Durless. ¿Era cierto lo que les había contado Madame Red? De pronto los asaltó la idea de abandonar el lugar y que sus memorias serían la mejor respuesta, sin embargo, la diligencia continuó avanzando hasta detenerse frente al gran barandal de la misteriosa mansión. Descendieron del carro, sin dejar de estudiar, aterrados y fascinados, la prodigiosa construcción. -¿Esta es la mansión Phantomhive?—Preguntó el señor Durless con la boca abierta. De pronto, apareció de las enormes puertas del fondo, un hombre alto, vestido de frac negro, apuesto y con un aire igualmente aterrador. Angelina se paralizó, era él mismo sujeto del hospital. Se inclinó para saludarlos tan cordialmente que parecía tratarse de un sueño. –Buenas tardes, bienvenidos sean a la mansión Phantomhive. Mi nombre es Sebastián Michaelis, soy el mayordomo de la familia, y estaré a sus servicios. —Terminó con una cortesía de otro mundo, que los dejó sin palabras por unos segundos. –Sí, él es Sebastián, madre, padre; es el hombre de quien les he hablado. Espero haberlo descrito bien, pues sus ademanes y su aspecto, lo hacen ver, mi señor, como un personaje de ensueño. Le agradezco su cálida bienvenida. —Respondió vacilante, la hermosa escarlata. Sebastián los condujo hasta el vestíbulo de la mansión. No dejaba de aterrarlos cada paso en su ornamentado interior, restaurado por completo. No había rastros de las flamas, ni cenizas, ni un poco de alguna imperfección. Era la misma de antes, empero, con un toque lúgubre. El mayordomo les pidió que aguardaran en una sala contigua, la sala de las visitas. Ellos, por supuesto, que la conocían muy bien. –Por favor, esperen aquí, mi amo está atendiendo un asunto que no requerirá de más tiempo. Mientras tanto, les preparé un delicioso té inglés. —Sonrió el hombre misterioso y se marchó. La sala donde se encontraban, tenía unos hermosos muebles estilo francés, un librero propio de la época, con volúmenes de muchos temas; cortinas de terciopelo verde matizado en azul, y una soberbia vista a uno de los jardines de la construcción. Abajo, se veía un hombrecillo trabajando con los rosales.

–No sé qué pensar ahora. Estoy seguro que la mansión se consumió frente a nosotros. Es como si se tratara de un hechizo o algo así. —Habló el señor Durless con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas.

-En efecto, estuvimos frente a esas flamas… ¡Vimos sus cuerpos calcinados, por el amor de Dios!—Agregó horrorizada su esposa.

Madame Red no hizo comentarios al respecto, permaneció enmudecida. Le había aterrado la visita de su querido sobrino aquélla tarde, no obstante, se encontraba paralizada en ese momento. No esperaba que la mansión estuviera de pie nuevamente, y que todas las escenas que vivieron antes, se esfumaron como un soplo a un diente de león.  
De improviso, el dulce heredero Phantomhive, Ciel, su pequeño sobrino y nieto, apareció frente a ellos, sin anunciarse. Los tomó por sorpresa cuando escucharon: "Buenas tardes, bienvenidos", con una sonrisa que borró de inmediato la tierna apariencia que conservaban hasta ese momento, del niño del que estaban seguros, les devolvería las dulces memorias de antes. -¿Ciel?—Preguntó con temor su abuela, la señora Durless. De hecho, un irritable aire de felicidad se había colado en toda la sala. –Gracias por venir. —Continúo el jovencito, sin hacer caso a las miradas de los presentes. Se sentó en el sillón principal. Le siguió Sebastián, quien ya traía en una bandeja, cuatro tazas de porcelana, bien cuidadas, con grabados orientales. Sirvió el té a cada uno y se acomodó a un costado del nuevo heredero.

–Me alegra verles, siento que han pasado tantos años. —Respondió Ciel, con un ligero aire de altivez.

-Sí, pareciera que el tiempo transcurrió en un santiamén. —Le siguió el señor Durless, su abuelo materno, intentando pasar por alto, el ambiente repugnante.

-Ciel, nos da tanto gusto verte, querido. Cómo te hemos buscado todas estas semanas. Pero Dios ha escuchado nuestras plegarias, y aquí estás. —Interrumpió la señora Durless con las manos en su abultado pecho. No pudo resistir más, se puso de pie y abrazó al pequeño. Acarició tantas veces su cabellera, prometiéndole que estarían juntos, que no le abandonarían jamás. –Te lo prometo, mi amor, te cuidaremos tanto.

-Gracias. —Respondió a secas el jovencito.

Se dirigió a ellos como si fueran unos extraños; les hablaba con una frialdad que no correspondía con el alma tan pura de un niño de su edad. Parecía un hombre en el cuerpo de un infante. Sus interlocutores no podían creer lo que tenían frente a ellos. El hombrecito dominaba tanto su atención, que los presentes no habían pestañeado por unos buenos segundos. De vez en cuando se miraban, para corroborar que era real lo que tenían enfrente. No se trataba de ningún impostor, eran los ademanes de su pequeño Ciel, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello. Entonces, ¿qué lo hacía lucir tan diferente? Una interrogante que resonaba entre las palabras de su misterioso expositor.

-¿Y por qué tienes cubierto tu ojo con ese parche?—preguntó con algo de inseguridad, el señor Durless

-Tuve dificultades cuando escapé de la mansión, ese día del incendio. Sebastián me ayudó. Estoy bien, no se preocupen. —Respondió con propiedad el hombrecito, luego, dio un sorbo a su infusión.

Su mayordomo le recordó que dentro de unos 15 minutos, uno de los inversionistas de su padre le haría una visita. Angelina prestó atención al reloj de bolsillo del apuesto caballero. Ese reloj, sólo lo portaba el mayordomo principal de la familia. Era evidente, que Ciel había cambiado a Tanaka de rango.

El pequeño adulto les pidió que le disculparan, tendría que ausentarse por unas cuantas horas, ya que estaría alistándose para recibir a su siguiente visita. –Y cuando se trata de mantener los negocios, ninguna distracción es permitida. Lamento este comportamiento, pero como cabeza de la familia Phantomhive, debo continuar con lo que dejó mi padre. Son libres de quedarse, mi morada está a su disposición. Con permiso. —Terminó orgullosamente su participación y se retiró.  
Desde luego que sus interlocutores continuaban gélidos. Más bien, incrédulos, ¿cómo un pequeño de apenas 10 años, podía adoptar una postura superior a la de ellos mismos? ¿Dónde estaba su pequeño Ciel? ¿Por qué de pronto aparece tan fuerte y acompañado de un hombre tan reservado? Decidieron marcharse lo más pronto posible. Sentían que ya no eran bienvenidos en esa dichosa mansión. Algo había muy extraño tanto en su pequeño como en ese hombre. ¿Qué clase de relación tenían? ¿Él había manipulado a Ciel?

-No sé qué pasó ahí. Desde luego que ése no es nuestro Ciel. —Se quejaba la señora Durless dentro de la diligencia que los llevaba devuelta a su hogar. -¿Y quién es Sebastián? Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo de preguntarle sobre ese hombre. De hecho, se mostró muy esquivo. –Suspiró, abrió su abanico y lo agitó. –No sé si me apetezca volver a verlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas desde aquélla amarga tarde en la mansión Phantomhive. Madame Red continuaba laborando en el Royal Hospital. De vez en cuando asistía en la casa de su sobrino. No le gustaba dejarlo abandonado con ese hombre de aura lúgubre. Además, que sus intenciones eran precisamente, conocerle. Charlaba sobre cualquier tema de actualidad con él, e impresionantemente, tenía unas respuestas muy sólidas que daban lugar a otros temas. A veces no toleraba de él esa honradez tan pulcra; a punto de volverse irritante, y esa amabilidad con la que la recibía o la atendía, como si nunca hubiese malos días para el joven mayordomo. ¿Acaso no existía algo que en verdad le molestara? ¿Era tan fuerte para mantener esa hermosa sonrisa todo el tiempo? ¿Sabía cómo eludir ardientes discusiones? ¿Qué era lo que le permitía ser tan gentil? De las veces que Madame Red asistió, su precoz sobrino, lució molesto o cansado, ¿por qué Sebastián no?

-¿Ha escuchado sobre Los Michaelis, Madame?—Le preguntó una tarde Sebastián, mientras extendía un delicado mantel sobre la mesa de la sala contigua.

–No, no he oído sobre ellos. —Respondió en voz baja Angelina.

-Entiendo, Madame. Mi familia no es tan notoria como la suya, ni como la de mi amo. No somos nobles, pero afortunadamente nuestra economía bastaba para solventar las necesidades y uno que otro capricho. –Continuó el gallardo joven.

–Éramos una familia dedicada a la herrería. Hubo un taller muy famoso en Scaborough, hace siglos, cuando existían en boga, las historias de caballeros y doncellas. Bueno, ese taller le perteneció a mi familia, Los Michaelis, los mejores herreros en su época. No obstante, debido a los saqueos y pestes, el negocio se fue eclipsando. No se ha podido restaurar a la gloria de aquéllos días, además de que los talleres pequeños han pasado a segundo término. –Sonrió el joven.  
¿Qué tan cierta era esa historia? Era verdad, nunca había escuchado sobre Los Michaelis, ¿pero cuántas familias no yacían en el anonimato? No cabía duda de que era un muchacho muy amable y atento a las órdenes de su sobrino, y que su servicio se encontraba por encima de sus expectativas, no obstante, aun así, su aspecto no dejaba de ser macabro y a la vez, tremendamente atractivo. Todavía no terminaba de revelarse, al menos para ella, el verdadero misterio que guardaba muy en el fondo de su sonrisa.

[…]

De algún modo, terminó acostumbrándose a la presencia de Sebastián y la nueva actitud de su sobrino. Ya no le escandalizaba el hecho de sostener complejas charlas con su pequeño y extraño Ciel.  
Una tarde de octubre, de 1887, cuando regresaba a su mansión. Decidió dar un paseo por las deliciosas calles otoñales de Londres. El sol todavía intentaba brillar a lo lejos, los colores cálidos se fusionaban magistralmente con las ropas de los transeúntes y con las fachadas de los edificios. Recordó el callejón donde se encontraba su cafetería favorita: "The Moon's lips". Se dirigió ahí. Dentro, saludó al propietario, muy amigo suyo, el señor Beckham. –Por favor, querido, sírveme ese café con crema tan exquisito que bebí hace días. —Le habló sonriente, la bella escarlata. Se sentó junto a la ventana. Desvistió sus manos, dejando sus guantes de seda en su pequeño bolso. Era una artesanía, el color rojo en sus cabellos, en su vestido y en sus labios, la hacían toda una atracción, una bonita atracción. Beckham le sirvió su café. Luego de agradecer y dar un ligero sorbo a su bebida, una voz estridente le cambió el sabor de esa tarde. Era una mujer que se encontraba detrás de ella. Se quejaba del cambio que sufre el cuerpo al estar encinta. Por un momento, le pareció un asunto banal, de esos que predominan por las calles y no en las sublimes puestas de sol, en medio de una sala hogareña. Sin embargo, algo se activó en ella, provenía de su pecho. Se asemejaba a una punzada hecha con una saeta, incrustada desde lejos con gran precisión. La mujer le decía a su interlocutora, pues por el tono de voz se trataba de otra fémina, que necesitaba buscar un mejor método para no quedar embarazada. –Sí, es repugnante. No quiero verme como Margaret. Ni siquiera puede lucir ese hermoso vestido verde desde hace meses. –Protestaba. La otra, respondía del mismo modo, ampliando más lo repulsivo que les era ver a una mujer cargar con una vida dentro y lucir una figura voluminosa. Madame Red, intentó pasar por alto algo que realmente, no merecía su atención; espíritus así de pequeños, eran los que más abundaban y se debía ser superior, demostrando tolerancia e instruyendo para erradicar tan ignorantes criterios. Una mujer como ella, con un conocimiento científico, no debía dejarse llevar. Sin embargo, no lo soportó más. Decidió seguir a ambas mujeres y darles una lección. Cuando abandonaron el café, Angelina hizo lo mismo, empero, con más discreción. Persiguió con serenidad a esas mujeres, más jóvenes que ella. Por sus vestimentas, se trataba de dos prostitutas, de las que pululaban con descaro en los barrios más nobles de la capital. Un negocio como ese, tenía cavidad en cualquier clase social. Las mujeres no advertían en lo más mínimo que estaban siendo cazadas, sus charlas fútiles y esos ademanes exagerados, creyéndose dignas de toda atención y hasta, licenciándose para reír de una manera burda, pero que proviniendo de ellas, se trataba de seducción; las distraía por completo. Había peces que lamentablemente pescaban sus asquerosos anzuelos, por supuesto, eso enfadaba aún más a Madame Red.

Con disimulo, esculcó el interior de sus brazos para tomar su cuchillo. Sin embargo, lo había olvidado en su alcoba. Actuando con discreción, tomó una piedra que apareció en el callejón por donde bajaban las mujeres. Su proceder sería rápido, lo había maquinado todo desde que las vio caminar con esa frescura que le repugnaba. No permitiría que mujeres con esa desfachatez, continuaran existiendo. De hecho pensó que podría deshacerse de todas ellas. La primera, se metió a una puerta, la otra aguardó fuera. Antes de que pudiera advertir la figura de Madame Red, se le dejó ir encima, azotando la piedra contra su frente. No pudo emitir un grito, más que una expresión de asombro. Cayó al instante con la cabeza abierta en medio de los ojos. La sangre se deslizaba con la gracia de las gotas de lluvia en un cristal. Sus ojos verdes, todavía la identificaban, pero bien sabía Madame Red que ya no había un registro funcional en la desdichada. La segunda mujer apareció, estaba a punto de soltar un alarido, empero, lo único que pudo liberar fueron sus brazos que se levantaron, Angelina le dio en la nuca. Cayó encima de la otra. No perdió más tiempo y se retiró con cautela del lugar.

Luego de días, los diarios no paraban de noticiar: "Matan a dos mujeres en el callejón The Gorgeous Deck", un encabezado que alertaba a cualquiera, pues eran las calles de alta sociedad, ¿cómo era posible que un acto tan ruin se cometiera en un lugar así? En ningún periódico se tenían pistas sobre el autor del crimen. Madame Red no había dejado evidencia que lograra por lo menos, inquirir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Fue muy cuidadosa con su proceder. Actuaba con total naturalidad cuando le hacían saber sobre esa noticia, que duró semanas en los principales diarios. La policía montaba guardia a todas horas y en lugares estratégicos, donde se pudiera advertir la señal de algún malhechor. Los nobles, se quejaban sobre la falta de atención en sus calles, exigían que nada interrumpiera sus actividades.

Madame Red compraba cada tomo de los diarios más relevantes, leía las secciones que se referían a ese homicidio, o cómo le denominaban: "doble homicidio". –No, aquí tampoco. —Se dijo mientras arrojaba al suelo, una hoja del "Daily London News". Tenía varias tiras sobre el mismo asunto. Algunos revelaban el artefacto con el que había asesinado a las mujeres. Eso le sorprendió, los forenses eran meticulosos y aprovecharían cualquier detalle para dar con ella.  
No obstante, esta vez no tuvo ningún remordimiento, estaba convencida de que había actuado cómo su corazón le indicó. Además, se justificaba cuando recordaba los repulsivos diálogos de las mujeres, y cómo se expresaban sobre las que estaban encinta, que solo querían su cuerpo para una sola cosa y no para ser mujeres.

Hace años se prometió no volver a matar, empero, su cólera por encontrar mujeres de pensamientos tan banales y primitivos, le volvían a recordar a su primera víctima, y nuevamente, ese terrible ardor que ascendía desde su estómago e inundaba todas las venas de su cuerpo, y que al llegar a su corazón, se potencializaba, le impulsaba a no permitirse que existieran esa clase de personas. ¿Acaso el cuerpo de la mujer solo era para satisfacer sexualmente al hombre, o a otra mujer? ¿Acaso entregar diariamente el cuerpo por unas monedas, las tornaba en mujeres frívolas? ¿Existía un número considerable de abortos? ¿No les importaba envejecer y continuar vendiendo sus carnes? Estas eran las interrogantes que escandalizaban a Madame Red, por las que más se convencía de que estaba en lo correcto cuando mató a esas mujeres. Y de ser necesario, lo repetiría una y otra vez, lo suficiente para aterrar a las que se dejaban llevar por el efímero y arcaico deseo carnal.

Efectivamente, había aniquilado a cinco mujeres más en menos de dos semanas. Todas en los altos suburbios, en las calles de más prestigio y en los lugares mejor resguardados por la policía. Sin embargo, les quitó el útero, y dejó a la intemperie las vísceras de los cadáveres. Los diarios enloquecían a toda Inglaterra, y ya había comenzado a sonar en Irlanda, Escocia y Gales. Los procedimientos que utilizó para dar muerte, eran muy estrictos, lo que dificultaba su indagación. Algunos diarios decían que se trataba de un pequeño cuchillo, otros de una daga. Pues Madame Red no volvió a utilizar las rocas para matar. Ni se atrevió con sus enceres de médico. Se las arreglaba para realizar los cortes, no los hacía cómo le enseñaron en la universidad, por lo que los forenses a primera instancia, descartaban la idea de que se tratara de un médico.

-¡No puedo creerlo!—Exclamaba su madre durante el almuerzo. –Henry, de nuevo apareció ese bellaco. ¡Por qué está matando a las mujeres!—Dijo enérgica.

-No lo sé… Es un demente. Pero tranquila Mónica, tendremos mucho cuidado. Procuraremos no llamar la atención, este infeliz busca a las mujeres cuando están solas. No creo que lo haga cuando se encuentran acompañadas de un hombre. —Intentó calmarla su esposo.

Angelina opinaba muy poco al respecto. Reprobaba la violencia y se mantenía tranquila, sin manifestar la preocupación que los demás no podían esconder. Quiso ir varias veces a la Catedral, pero no, pues entre sus reflexiones, se justificaba ante Dios. —Tú sabes que hacen mal, entregarse a la lujuria y no procrear un hijo. Las mujeres son más que eso. —Se dijo una noche en su alcoba.  
Los ataques se detuvieron casi por un mes, no obstante, luego de volver a escuchar a otra de sus pacientes referirse al embarazo de una manera despectiva, así como, escuchar hablar a otras mujeres en las cafeterías o en las calles, volvió a la carga. Todas sin el útero y con unos terribles cortes, dejando una verdadera carnicería. Los diarios le apodaron "El destajador de Londres", empero, luego de haberse suscitado otra ola de ataques, y con los horrendos descubrimientos, le nombraron "El destripador". La mayoría de la gente creía que se trataba de un hombre, un malviviente que se deleitaba con las mujeres para luego matarlas; un enfermo que gozaba del sufrimiento. Por lo que aumentaron la seguridad en las penitenciarías, en los burdeles y bares. Se duplicaron las brigadas de policías por las calles. Se mandó interrogar a cada hogar sobre alguna posible pista del asesino. Ya había un patrón: prostitutas y mujeres que estaban por comprometerse, todas jóvenes, en edad fértil y que deambulaban por la zona aristócrata de la ciudad. También se sometió a interrogatorios a los comerciantes más poderosos, a los hombres de los puertos, a los tripulantes, a los capitanes y a los trabajadores de los comerciantes.

Angelina no sentía culpa de ningún acto suyo. Leía las descripciones en los diarios, que desde luego, usaban la retórica para alterar los hechos, pues recordaba perfectamente cada paso que efectuó al aniquilar a esas infortunadas. No le aterraba en lo absoluto, de hecho, se sentía elogiada cuando aparecía una noticia suya en los encabezados de los diarios. –El destripador. —Decía entre risas. —Nada mal, estos de la prensa saben cómo enganchar al público, y los motes se les dan muy bien. —Sonrió con alevosía.

No había un horario en específico para asesinar, Madame Red se burlaba con facilidad la vigilancia que había por las noches. Acumuló en casi un mes, 9 mujeres asesinadas. No podía estar tranquila si no mataba a las mujeres que figuraban en su lista. Ya tenía una agenda con los nombres escritos en claves, que sólo ella podía descifrar, de las desdichadas que había desaparecido, y las próximas que tenían el tiempo contando. Esa agenda, estaba escondida en su alcoba, en un pequeño hueco de muy difícil acceso en su librero.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que asesinar, además de cumplir su objetivo, se volvió en su nueva pasión. Adoraba el olor fresco de la sangre y las gesticulaciones que hacían sus víctimas antes de morir. Era un placer que no podía satisfacer de otro modo, y que si se privaba de ello, caía en la ansiedad, casi en la locura.

Lo hallazgo de cadáveres en las mismas situaciones: nauseabundas y macabras, produjeron un ambiente hostil en la decaída Londres. Cada vez eran más frecuentes los descubrimientos de mujeres muertas sin útero. Esto ya había llegado a oídos del soberbio Ciel. Recibió una carta de su majestad para que procediera a investigar a tan atroz crimen. No obstante, la segunda carta demandaba una pronta solución, pues se estaba saliendo de control y afectaba terriblemente a toda la ciudad y a sus alrededores. –Por favor, Madame, ya no venga sola, Londres no es nada seguro con ese rufián suelto. —Le dijo Ciel a su tía, una noche, antes de que abordara su diligencia. –Gracias por preocuparte, tendré más cuidado, te lo prometo. Solo que no puedo dejar de visitarte. —Respondió Angelina con una sonrisa que opacaba todos sus macabros actos y haciéndola incauta frente a los ojos de su sobrino. Madame Red sintió un terrible escalofrío en toda su espalda. Sabía que Ciel continuaba el trato de su padre con la reina, y que si no tenía cuidado, él podía encontrarla y acabar con su nueva manía.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Habían transcurrido varias semanas sin que Angelina saliera a cazar. No obstante, los diarios continuaban publicando más reportajes y notas sobre los terribles hallazgos de sus víctimas. Marchaba todo con la normalidad de antes, bueno, su rutina y ella, volvían a ser las de antes. Ya no se mostraba sorprendida por todo lo que se hablaba de sus fechorías. De hecho, comenzaba a aburrirle.  
Necesitaba algo en su vida. Ser médico, le dio una enorme satisfacción, pero necesitaba algo que la desafiara, algo imposible. Muchas veces quiso revelar la identidad de "El destripador", empero, temía ir a prisión y que su reputación se mancillará. Quería continuar siendo la misma, pero con nuevos matices.  
Acordó salir con sus amigas por las noches e ir a casas de juegos, o a fiestas privadas, llevando un antifaz. Al principio, temían que "El destripador" las tomara por sorpresa, pero Angelina las convenció de ir por un atajo secreto que jamás lo encontraría ese rufián. -¿Acaso sabes las rutas por dónde anda ese truhan?—La cuestionó una de sus amigas. -¡No!—Respondió molesta. –Pero sé que es difícil de hallar, además así protegeremos aún más nuestras identidades. —Aseveró. En efecto, salían muy tarde de sus casas, se reunían fuera de su mansión. Y así, emprendían su caminata, o en diligencia, a una fiesta, que previamente habían anotado para llegar triunfantes al lugar y contribuir a la fogosidad del ambiente. Acordaron no beber de más ni facilitarse a cualquiera que quisiera conocerlas. Sin embargo, una noche, en plena fiesta, una de las mujeres exigió que le mostraran el baño. Madame Red la siguió, pues siendo un médico, se prestaba para auxiliarle.

-¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Angelina

-Sí… No, la verdad no. —Respondió Heather, con las manos en su cintura. De pronto comenzó a llorar. Madame Red la tranquilizó. Le pidió varias veces que le revelara su padecimiento. Si se trataba de algo del cuerpo, ella podría ayudarle. –Es que… ¡Oh, mi querida Angelina! Sé que pusimos la condición de no meterse con ningún hombre, pero hace unas semanas, no recuerdo en cuál fiesta, me topé con un hombre maravilloso. —Se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Charlamos toda la noche y no pude evitar buscarlo luego. Y pasó, me acosté con él y ahora estoy embarazada. Mi criada es partera, y me dijo que tenía todos los síntomas de una embarazada. ¿Puedes creerlo?—Soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Y él? ¿Dónde está?—Exigió saber Angelina. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su interlocutora.

-¿Él? Ya era casado. Me lo reveló hace dos días, la última vez que nos vimos, y tenía que partir a España con su prometida. –Sollozaba. -¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?—Espetó, con las manos en su vientre, como si quisiera arrancarlo.

-¿Qué haces? Pues eres su madre, debes hacerte cargo…-Contestó apagada Madame Red.

Heather continuaba quejándose, injuriaba al hombre que la hechizó, se injuriaba así misma por permitirse llegar hasta ese momento. Angelina optó por lavarse el rostro y salir de ahí. No obstante, cuando la desdichada mujer mencionó que buscaría el aborto, la hermosa escarlata apretó sus puños. De inmediato, sus venas filtraron la desgarradora mezcla de cólera hecha en su estómago, y que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento, pudo haberla desollado, pero se controló, además, de que sentía un extraño placer por hacerlo, casi orgásmico. Se contuvo, y le dijo a Heather que ella se encargaría de ayudarle con esa carga, era médico, así que sabía cómo proceder en situaciones así. La desventurada se silenció y aceptó.

Una vez que dieron por terminada su estancia en ese lugar, las mujeres retornaban a sus hogares. La mayoría aprovechaba esas ocasiones porque sus esposos estaban de viaje, sólo Madame Red y Heather no tenían compromiso. La diligencia hacía una parada en cada mansión y dejaba a sus ocupantes frente a su puerta. Cuando tocó el turno de la desdichada, Angelina le insistió que se quedara en su casa, de ese modo, procedería a ayudarle con su problema. Heather se rehusó, le dijo que ella tomaría la decisión sobre en qué fecha acordaría reunirse con ella para llevar a cabo esa intervención. Angelina insistió, empero, las dos mujeres se alteraron, ni una ni otra cedía. La cólera que había intentado apagar desde hace rato, se enardeció de nuevo, Angelina golpeó en la cara a su acompañante. Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le dejó inmóvil por unos minutos. Ordenó al chofer que continuara y que se detuviera hasta que ella le ordenara. Heather quiso defenderse, pero Madame Red la amenazó con su daga, que desenfundó de uno de sus antebrazos.  
Avanzaron un buen trecho, habían llegado a los suburbios del puerto. Angelina exigió al chofer que ahí se detuviera. Estiró de los cabellos a la desdichada mujer y, así descendieron del carruaje. El chofer, al ver la escena, intervino para ayudar a la otra. -¡Sí no se larga…!—Le decía Madame, no obstante, si le permitía marcharse, significaba el fin del destripador. Soltó del cabello a su víctima y se lanzó al cuello del hombre. La mujer no dudo en echarse a correr, Madame estaba distraída. Por su parte, Angelina arrojó el cuerpo del chofer a las aguas del Támesis. Pronto recorrió los pasajes en que se dividían los suburbios del puerto. Buscaba con ímpetu a su presa. Parecía un laberinto, sin conducir a una salida ni a Heather. No podía rendirse, de lo contrario, todo se fulminaría ahí mismo. Y esa mujer, lograría abortar. Iba tan de prisa, que embistió a Heather sin saber que era ella. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo. Forcejeaban, una deteniendo la daga, y la otra, impulsándola para atravesar su pecho. La mujer buscó cómo deshacerse de Angelina, le estiró de los cabellos, la arañó, le arrancó parte de su vestido, incluso pataleó para lograr darle en alguna parte del cuerpo. Pero Madame, le apretaba el cuello para ganar más dominio. -¡No dejaré que vivas, maldita perra! Una mujer cómo tú no debe vivir. —Gruñó Madame. La furia que todavía inundaba las venas de Angelina, alimentaron sus fuerzas y lograron que enterrara la daga en el pecho de Heather. -¡Entonces tú eres el destripador!—Le dijo con un mar de sangre en su boca. Eso provocó un movimiento brusco en el pecho de Angelina. La cólera avivó sus venas, las dilató, y en sus pupilas se divisaba una pequeña flama que alimentaba su ira, propiciando un aspecto feroz en su hermoso rostro. Apuñaló a la mujer hasta que la cólera se fue apagando. No conforme, desfiguró la cara de su víctima, hasta reducirla a meros trozos de carne. Debía deshacerse de aquello de inmediato. Jadeó un poco, no obstante, antes de proceder a limpiar la escena, una voz le habló. Provenía del viento, no había nadie a su alrededor. –Así que le has destrozado…-le dijo. Madame Red amenazó a todos lados con su daga. La espina dorsal se le había congelado tanto, que le costaba girar con presteza. -¡Quién anda ahí! ¡Quién es, con un demonio!—Gritó, intentado disimular el miedo, teniendo a sus pies, un trozo enorme de carne. De pronto, una figura apareció detrás de ella. Soltó un grito antes de volverse. Tenía frente a ella, un hombre de buen aspecto, delicado, unos cuántos centímetros más alto que ella, y delgado. Vestía una capa negra que le ondeaba ligeramente. Un listón bicolor le colgaba en su cuello blanco. Su piel era pálida, y sus ojos verdes tan brillantes como la luz de la luna. Poseía un cabello igual de rojo como el suyo y muy largo. En su rostro, se dibujaba una sonrisa insidiosa, y de la que se podía divisar una dentadura extraña, construida de incisivos muy blancos. Debajo de sus ojos, portaba unas gafas de armazón escarlata. Madame Red no bajó la guardia. -¡Quién eres!—Le preguntó aun con el frío en sus venas. El hombre se le acercaba, Angelina retrocedió unos pasos, no obstante, se armó de valor y se mantuvo quieta. No quería ceder, era una mujer fuerte y no le sería ningún problema acabar con otro hombre más. Lo hizo con el chofer, podría repetirlo también con este. Tenía ya planeado rajarle el cuello si continuaba. –He visto a las mujeres has matado. He tenido que llevármelas, no es tan simple. Pero al fin te encontré. —Le decía el hombre. Se acercaba a ella con tanta seguridad, que Madame Red volvió a sentir esa terrible cólera en su interior. Se balanceó sobre él para cortarle el cuello, no obstante, el hombre atrapó su antebrazo y lo dobló con tanta fuerza que la doblegó en un santiamén. -¡Oh, no cariño, no intentes eso conmigo! No te funcionará. —Le dijo con una escalofriante sonrisa. El corazón de Angelina se alteró tanto que comenzó a gritar. El hombre, la azotó contra la pared y la silenció con su enorme mano sobre sus labios. –Será mejor que te tranquilices, Angelina Durless…-Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su interlocutor le condicionó que la liberaría si le prestaba atención y se mantenía callada. Madame Red asintió con los ojos llorosos. El pecho se le hinchaba tanto, que sus senos relucían más con cada respiración.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?—Cuestionó Angelina con un nudo en su garganta.

-Soy Grell Sutcliff. –Respondió con esa sonrisa tan macabra.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?—Suspiró la hermosa escarlata.

-Ayudarte con tu diversión. Adoro el color rojo…-Le habló de cercas, rozando sus labios con los de ella. –Luce con magnificencia en los cuerpos, ya sea en ropas, ya en afeites o en sangre. Estoy enamorado del color carmesí, es la tonalidad más sublime que existe, y tú, lo tienes corriendo en tus venas. —Pasó su dedo índice por su cuello. –Yo me encargo de llevar las almas a dónde corresponde, yo decido si viven o mueren. Soy un dios de la muerte. —Acentúo.

Angelina tenía los ojos desorbitados. El corazón se le paralizó por unos segundos. No podía creer lo que el hombre le decía. Respiraba con dificultad. Estaba absorta. Pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo que quería divertirse con ella, sin embargo, las ropas de su interlocutor, eran muy finas para determinar que en efecto, era un plebeyo. El frío en sus venas se intensificaba, al punto, de quedar inmóvil frente a ese individuo tan extraño. No emitió palabra alguna por unos instantes. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba viviendo una pesadilla, pero los intensos ojos de su interlocutor, y la fuerza con la que tenía sometida, le hacían ver que estaba atrapada, que tal vez sería su fin, después de todo. –No creo ni una palabra de lo que dices. –Le dijo de pronto, entre sollozos. –Eres un demente y si quieres hacer de las tuyas, te mataré. —Aseveró. Quiso tomar fuerzas de nuevo, empero, el sujeto le tomó su mano derecha con brusquedad. Se abrió el pecho y pasó encima la pequeña mano de Angelina. Aterrorizada, descubrió que no había ningún corazón palpitando, el pecho del individuo estaba tan gélido. Con los labios entreabiertos miró al hombre. Su cara liberaba miles de expresiones. Ese sujeto no tenía vida como los demás y aun así, estaba de pie, frente a ella. Era un muerto. Un cadáver deambulando en el mundo de los vivos. Le soltó su mano, Angelina la apretaba sin dejar de mirarlo con horror. Las lágrimas le humedecían sus mejillas. No sabía si huir o dejar todo y que culminara sin más. –No puede ser…-Se repetía con la voz deshecha. –No puedes estar vivo, el corazón bombea sangre a todo el cuerpo, la sangre es vital para mantenernos con vida… Tú no existes. Estoy enloqueciendo… ¡Oh Dios mío, perdóname, perdóname! No quise llegar a esto, pero ellas desperdiciarían la vida de inocentes. Este es tu castigo, lo acepto, pero ten piedad de mí…-Decía rompiendo en lágrimas. Tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza. –Por favor, apiádate de mi alma. Yo lamento esto, ¡perdóname, Señor!—Terminó con la voz totalmente quebrada, ya de hinojos. Grell soltó una risotada tan espantosa, que paró en seco los lamentos de Madame Red. -¡No te burles demonio!—Espetó la escarlata. El hombre no paraba de reír. Angelina se puso de pie. Se dejó ir contra el sujeto para golpearlo. Sus puños no sirvieron de nada, Grell la sometió de nuevo, esa vez, la llevó flotando hasta entrar a una de las oficinas del puerto. No encendió la luz, la luna alumbraba en diagonal parte de ese pequeño cuarto. La acorraló en una esquina, sin dejar de mirarla. Tomó su delicada barbilla entre sus dedos, y la levantó hacia él. –No hables con Dios. Él ya no va a escucharte, mataste a muchas de sus hijas. Te ha dado la espalda, estás sola. Tú elegiste esto, y ahora, estás bajo mi dominio. —Le habló en voz baja, con un tono más suave. –Eres mía, Angelina, y nadie podrá salvarte. A menos, que hagas lo que te diga. Te prometo que al final de tus días, me encargaré de llevarte a un hermoso lugar, donde encontrarás la paz eterna. No garantizo que te reencuentres con los tuyos, pero, salvaré a tu alma del camino de las tinieblas. —Aseveró con un aire tétrico. Madame Red se echó a llorar de nuevo, le imploraba que no le hiciera nada, que la perdonara y le permitiera marcharse. -¡Por favor!—Le decía entre lágrimas. -¡Por favor, déjame ir! Ya no haré el mal, quiero vivir, me arrepiento de esto. Por favor, déjame ir, no volveré hacer estas cosas. Seré buena. –Suplicaba. Grell le sonrió. Arrojó su capa al suelo. Silenció a la mujer con su dedo índice sobre sus exquisitos labios rojos. Los ojos de la escarlata lucían un aura rojiza a su alrededor, las mejillas y la nariz también tenían ese matiz. Su interlocutor la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, despacio. Limpió con sus dedos, el delicado rostro de Angelina, empapado en lágrimas. –Tranquila. —Le susurró. Pasó su diestra enguantada sobre la hermosa cabellera carmesí de Madame Red. Contempló su rostro por unos segundos, luego, besó con sutileza los blandos labios de Angelina. Intentó negarse, pero el demonio logró someterla a un candente deseo, que terminó moviendo sus labios con los de él. –Entrégate a mí, querida, y te daré un destino como ningún otro, te prometo la salvación de tu alma y toda la diversión que quieras, a cambio, de que me permitas divertirme contigo. –Le habló en un oído con un galanteo tan poderoso, que Angelina advirtió de pronto, un cosquilleo en su sexo. Alteró su respiración, convirtiéndola en jadeos dulces. Cerró sus ojos y aceptó la oferta del demonio. Grell le habló con autoría,-¡Mírame, mírame!—le ordenó. Sin embargo, no era una orden hostil, Angelina estaba encantada de obedecerle. Colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El intercambio de miradas se fortalecía, y así, la llevó entre sus brazos, a un pequeño lecho que había al otro lado. Se posicionó encima de ella, dejando caer sus largos cabellos rojos, en los prominentes pechos de Angelina. La besó nuevamente, pero con más fogosidad, jugando con las lenguas, los labios y la saliva. Madame Red no podía resistirse, las manos de su acompañante le recorrían el vientre con algo de ímpetu, eso la enloquecía. Después, el demonio besaba su cuello, liberando una sensación de placer que nunca había sentido. Era tan única, le provocaba a desearlo tanto, que si no lo consumaba, moriría en ese momento. Los dulces jadeos, se convirtieron en gemidos más deliciosos, por parte de ambos. Grell descendió hasta los pechos de la escarlata. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, un rostro ruborizado, trabajando todo lo que en ese momento estallaba. Se desató ese listón bicolor de su cuello, desvistió su chaleco negro de seda y abrió su camisa. Angelina lo miraba con las pupilas dilatadas. Flexionó sus piernas y las abrió. Sin dejar de mirarlo, alzaba lentamente su vestido, dejando descubiertas sus piernas y las medias con encaje que vestía. El demonio sonrió ligeramente. Pasó su antebrazo en medio de los voluminosos pechos, hasta alcanzar el rostro de Angelina, quien cerró nuevamente sus ojos, dejándose entregar a lo que procedía. Grell besó otra vez sus labios, con más sutileza. Se alejó, de hinojos permanecía frente a ella. Madame Red se levantó, manteniendo la conexión de miradas. Desvistió su casaca. Se acercó a él para que le ayudará a desatar su corsé, confeccionado en un rojo más oscuro, y ornamentado con encajes en un tono más claro y costuras delicadas, formando líneas paralelas. Realzaba aún más los enormes pechos blancos de Angelina. Una vez que terminó de desatarle el corsé, las sayas también cayeron al suelo. Antes de mirarla, besó su cuello y su hombro, luego se alejó para contemplar cómo lucían desnudos los dos voluptuosos pechos de la escarlata. Angelina se mordió los labios. Se acercó a su amante, y le despojo de su camisa. Descubriendo lentamente el torso del hombre. A ambos sólo les restaba la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Madame Red se desvistió las medias, su compañero, desabrochaba la hebilla de su cinturón, luego terminó con el pantalón y finalmente, su ropa interior. Yacían de hinojos, frente a frente, completamente desnudos. Grell se acercó sutil hacia la escarlata. Pasó su mano en medio de sus pechos, para llegar a su cuello. La acostó nuevamente. Levantó una de sus piernas, la apoyó en su hombro izquierdo. Angelina estaba ansiosa, tenía sus los labios humedecidos. Sintió las dos enormes manos de su amante sobre sus pechos, los estrujaba con cuidado. Descendió lento hasta su sexo, como si se sumergiera en las aguas de los mares. Abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua en su vagina. Angelina prensó sus dedos a las sábanas. Enloquecía con cada movimiento que hacía su compañero allá abajo. Gritaba bañada en la bondad y en locura del placer. Grell también comenzaba a sentirlo. Succionó con más frenesí del sexo de la hermosa escarlata. Le fascinaba escuchar los delicados gritos que le producía todo el jugueteo. Ambos gemían, el calor descendía y subía por sus cuerpos. Grell le sonrió, se volvió a posicionar encima de ella, y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Angelina advirtió de inmediato cómo un mar de sensaciones se abría en su sexo, provocando que su abdomen se levantará cada vez que la penetraba. Lo tomó de los antebrazos. Expuso su cuello, llevando hacia atrás su cabeza, disfrutando de toda la magnificencia del momento. Ambos tenían las venas enardecidas, por lo que ese dulce placer se exteriorizaba en ellos, en sus candentes voces. No podía creer la maravilla que estaba viviendo. No quiso pensar en su Barnett, pues esto lo superaba mil, mil veces, era divino, supremo, mucho más supremo que lo que había experimentado con su difunto esposo.

Mientras su acompañante continuaba adentrándose más en ella, le recorría el hermoso torso y las piernas, con sus labios y con su lengua. Describiendo perfectamente los pechos, erizados, y la delicada piel de su vientre. El movimiento oscilante que producía el demonio, los acercaba más al sublime éxtasis. Angelina buscaba el cuerpo de su amante: fuerte, definido y completamente delicioso al tacto. Tan sólo con recorrer el pecho y los brazos, el calor se le intensificó en todo su cuerpo. Exploró más: la espalda, los muslos, los glúteos, la entrepierna… Habían alcanzado el clímax, pues en ambos se detonó con gentileza, un cúmulo de suntuosas emociones. Toda una maravilla sin poder describirse a la perfección, solamente, dejarse llevar. El acto feneció lentamente, sin molestar a ambos, luego de varios minutos. Estaban satisfechos, uno al lado del otro, tendidos, aún desnudos. Intentaban recuperar el aliento, habían ejercitado sus cuerpos y sus espíritus. Angelina buscó una de las manos de Grell, y la apretó sin fuerzas. El silencio se apoderó de ellos un momento más. –Nunca había sentido algo así. —Habló por fin, Madame Red. –Tan divino, tan delicioso…-Terminó con un pequeño gemido. Se acercó a su amante y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. –Es parte de lo que te prometí. —Le contestó suavemente el demonio. Angelina se puso encima de él y continúo besándolo. –Quiero siempre estar contigo. —Le dijo en sus labios.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

Hacía seis días de aquel encuentro. Angelina podía aún percibir el dulce aroma de su amante. Pero, ¿qué pacto había iniciado? No cabía duda de que estaba flechada y pretendía involucrarse más con ese hombre. No obstante, no había recibido ni una visita desde ese día. ¿La habría olvidado? ¿Se divirtió con ella para luego abandonarla? Por un momento lo enlistó en los nombres de sujetos frívolos, empero, algo en ella le hacía cambiar de parecer. El acto sexual que mantuvo esa noche, no fue una ocasión más, era como si hubiese renacido de pronto, luego de tantas desventuras. No quería contarle a sus padres, se mantenía muy hermética en ese asunto. Tampoco podía creer que la prenda del amor volvía vulnerable a un hombre a cualquier edad. Pensaba que a sus 35 años, el amor debía ser más taciturno y maduro, empero, las cuerdas del corazón poseían la fragilidad de siempre, como si fuera una adolescente, de aquellos años tiernos en que decían que el amor era tan fuerte para poseer completamente a un espíritu y hacerle ver la bondad de todo, que fortalecía la inocencia y a la vez, la enardecía para caer en la locura junto al otro espíritu. Se avergonzaba de ella misma, pues a su edad, las mujeres tomaban más enserio el amor, no solamente festines de colores. Sin embargo, recordar cómo se entregó a ese demonio, recordar su cuerpo, cómo se introducía ella, le volvía a excitar el corazón, a sentir un pequeño choque eléctrico en su piel y en su sexo. –Grell, me dijo que se llamaba Grell…-Susurró una mañana en su lecho, tocándose los senos, imitando los movimientos que él había creado.  
Su semblante cambió, lucía nuevamente feliz y radiante. El color rojo que vestía, brillaba más junto a su cabellera. Andaba por las calles con un aire bondadoso y alegre. Sus amigas no podían creer su cambio en pleno revuelo: Heather estaba muerta. Las autoridades encontraron su cuerpo en uno de los callejones del puerto, en el río Támesis. Su familia emitió una alerta, ya que tenían casi una semana sin saber de ella, aunado, a que el rostro sufrió un terrible desfiguramiento. Era difícil dar un diagnóstico certero. Hasta que las investigaciones profundizaron más. Sí, era la elocuente Heather, una mujer de 28 años, no comprometida, encinta e hija única. En la escena lo único que se encontró fue una capa negra, y por las características, pertenecía a un hombre. Tenía unas cuántas manchas de sangre. Por supuesto que era clave para los crímenes del destripador. –Sí, es un hombre, lo dice el periódico. —Afirmó una de sus amigas, en una sala de la mansión de los padres de la difunta, la tarde del funeral. –Es un maldito pervertido. Lo más seguro es que se haya aprovechado de la pobre y…-No terminó de hablar, la voz se le cortó. ¿Un hombre? ¿Cómo? Angelina tomó con arrebato el periódico. Leyó rápidamente la noticia, estaba en el encabezado. Ahí se afirmaba el género del asesino, era un hombre. Además, en otra hoja, apareció la nota que descubrió el cadáver de un hombre flotando en las aguas del Támesis. Era el chofer. Angelina dedujo que esa capa era de su amante. No podía ser de otro modo. Recordó de pronto, las sábanas y el lecho, donde había tenido el acto sexual con él. ¿Había evidencias? Por supuesto que las había. Seguramente darían con ella. ¿Y qué hay de su nuevo amigo? ¿Acaso lo encontrarían culpable también? La felicidad que la poseyó por unos cuantos días, se esfumó de golpe. Estaba segura de que la policía la encontraría y todo acabaría para ella. Le molestó saber que el demonio tal vez se salvaría. No podrían atraparle. Pero estaba convencida que no fue una mera aparición o una fantasía suya, el hombre era real, lo sintió tan real. ¿Cómo podría lograr un éxtasis de ese nivel ella misma? Todo eso la abrumaba.

Los días pasaban y las evidencias permanecían estancadas. En los diarios que leía, ninguno mencionaba algo más de la capa encontrada. No obstante, su sobrino, Ciel, estaba tan enterado del tema, que contaba con información extra. Su fuente, el mayordomo de frac negro que todo el tiempo se encontraba a su lado, le revelaba datos más específicos, casi para descubrirla. –Pero Ciel, eres un niño, estos temas traen un carga que los adultos debemos soportar. —Le decía una tarde que visitaba a su misterioso sobrino. –No soy un simple ciudadano, y mi deber con la reina es este, debo cumplir, cómo lo haría mi padre. Además, este desquiciado criminal, está cobrando muchas vidas. Me enferma no poder encontrarle. Tantos cadáveres y no hay una maldita pista. —Exclamó el hombrecito. Conociéndole, sabía que no se echaría atrás. Angelina tampoco podía retroceder. No se lo permitiría.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Los titulares de los diarios continuaban hablando sobre los asesinatos cometidos por Madame Red, tenían ya un historial, una lista con los nombres de las fallecidas y las fechas en que fueron encontradas. La gente también apoyaba a la difusión del tema, no había otra charla que no recalcara las expresiones de los interlocutores, como lo hacía el desgarrador relato de las víctimas a manos de Madame Red. Sin embargo, comenzaba a prestar atención, pues aquella noche, ese dulce demonio la había hechizado y, parte de su encuentro sexual, se describía en los principales encabezados de los diarios. "Antes de matar a sus víctimas, se divierte con ellas", "Confirmado, 'El destripador' es un hombre, las viola y luego las asesina", rezaban algunos de los titulares. De algún modo, estaba tranquila, aún pensaban que era un hombre. Disimulaba sin problema la tensión del momento, esa incertidumbre que todos compartían cada vez que se mencionaba el asunto.

Empero, una tarde la visitó una de sus amigas, Eleonor Adams, conocida de los Durless, refinada en facciones y en vestimentas, de buen hablar, sarcástica y casada con Lord Dickens, amigo de Lord Phantomhive y dueño de la relojería más famosa del Reino Unido. Las visitas de Eleonor no eran muy frecuentes, de hecho, cuando se aparecía, era para actualizar a los caseros sobre los temas en boga o sobre los sucesos relevantes o picantes, de algún conocido del círculo de amigos. -¡Oh, y ahora a qué vendrá!—Decía discretamente en la ventana, la señora Durless. Detrás de ella, se encontraba Angelina. La recibieron con sonrisas artificiales. –Pasa querida, es bueno verte. —Le hablaba Madame Red. En la sala, pidió charlar a solas con Madame, pues no traía buenas noticias y debido a que sus salidas eran clandestinas, la señora Durless no podía enterarse sin antes, tratarlo con Madame.

-Gracias Angelina. —Respondió sin entusiasmo. Una criada les servía té. –Tú sabes cómo nos ha desgarrado el corazón la partida de Heather, su madre está devastada y no creo que pueda continuar así por más tiempo.

-Lo sé, es algo muy delicado también para mí. —Le contestó Angelina con el mismo matiz.

-Sé que debimos tener más moderación con nuestras salidas. Esa noche tenía el presentimiento de que algo nefasto nos ocurriría. No sé, estos sentidos que se desarrollan en nosotras, nos advierten siempre de algo que no debemos ignorar, pero la vanidad y el desenfreno por retomar las licencias de nuestros años mozos, nos llevan a esto. Y es peor, teniendo ya nuestra edad. No somos unas adolescentes, por Dios. –Continuó apagada y algo molesta. –La última vez, el chofer las condujo hasta la mansión de Heather, ¿verdad? Bueno, fuiste la única que se quedó con ella.

-En efecto. —Respondió de golpe Madame Red. –La diligencia me trajo hasta las puertas de mi mansión, la pobre debió llegar a la suya. Se supone. —Expresó sin mirar a su interlocutora.

-Debió hacerlo. –Entrelazó sus dedos al dirigir su mirada al jardín de los Durless. -¿Tú conocías al chofer?

-Era de Heather, ¿no recuerdas que ella misma se ofreció para llevarnos esa noche?—Contraatacó Madame Red. Cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

-No parecía un mal sujeto. Lo encontraron flotando en el Támesis, ¡qué horror! –Acentúo Eleonor. -¿Cómo no pudimos detectar que algo iba mal con él? –Dijo, luego bebió de su té.

-Ella era una joven muy fresca… Esa noche me confesó que estaba embarazada y me ofrecí a ayudarle, quería abortar, su reputación no podía mancillarse. Aceptó mi ayuda. –Le contó la escarlata sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-¡Encinta!—Manifestó asombro su interlocutora. – ¿Y por qué quería abortar?

-El hombre sólo la ilusionó, y…

-Entiendo. —Asintió Eleonor.

-Tal vez quiso sobrepasarse con el chofer. –Dijo en voz baja Madame Red. Esto, agudizó los ojos de su visita. Los clavó sobre ella, casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces. No daba crédito de las palabras de Angelina. Estaba irritada.

-¿Insinúas que Heather se divirtió con el chofer? –Exigió saber.

-Sólo lo pensé.

-¡Pensarlo! –Atacó la fémina.

-Por favor, Eleonor, ambas sabemos cómo era de fácil. Si no la cuidábamos, ella se desviaba. –Rebatió Angelina con un tono más agudo.

-Sí, es cierto, pero, ¿por qué no te bajaste junto con Becky? Ella vive cercas de tu residencia. No había necesidad de quedarte hasta el final con Heather, su mansión queda al oriente, muy contrario a tu occidente. –Espetó la mujer.

-¡Estás culpándome! ¿Lo estás haciendo? ¿A eso has venido? –Estalló Madame Red.

-Es muy sospechoso, ¿no lo crees, querida? Tú, que abogas en contra del aborto y esa noche te ofreciste para ayudarla, ¿no crees que es algo tan contradictorio? Atenta contra tu filosofía. ¿Cómo podrías acceder así? ¿O estás mintiéndonos?- Contraatacó Eleonor.

-¡Cómo te atreves a juzgarme! –Refutó Madame, se puso de pie, sin perder la vista sobre su interlocutora. -¿Crees que yo la maté? ¡Qué disparate! ¿Y el chofer? ¡Por favor! Yo no haría algo así, y no podría, no tengo esas fuerzas para maquinar algo así en mis pensamientos. –Defendió la escarlata.

-¿Y cómo justificas esto? –Respondió la mujer. Eleonor sacó de su pequeño bolso, un bulto cubierto con un lienzo blanco. Lo descubrió: era un prendedor con forma de rosa, tan característico de Madame Red. -¿Es tuyo, verdad? Estaba en la capa que encontró la policía. –Preguntó con firmeza.

Angelina quedó gélida ante el artefacto que yacía en la diestra de su visita. El corazón se le adormecía y le pesaba más de lo normal. Ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Madame Red contemplaba su prendedor como si se tratara de un repugnante bicho al que debía comer si quería estar con vida. Era el suyo y no otro. Era su prendedor, el que usaba para acentuar el rojo de su cabellera, el que presumía en eventos importantes. El que le obsequio Barnett, y el que despojo Grell. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada! Esta evidencia, podría conducir a todos sus crímenes y llevarla a su tumba. Sería juzgada, sería finalmente juzgada, manchando el nombre de su familia, condenando a su familia a un oscuro trayecto sin perdón.

-¿Es tuyo?—Insistió la fémina.

Madame no tenía juicio en ese momento. Pensaba miles de cosas para su desenlace. Miles de torturas e injurias para ella y su familia. ¿Y el pequeño Ciel? ¿Estaría en su juicio? ¿Y Grell? ¿La abandonó para siempre? Había confiado en él porque le prometió salvar su alma. ¿Estaría ese día para concluir su trato? Cubrió su boca con su mano enguantada. Estaba a punto de deshacerse en lágrimas y liberar sus lamentos, empero, se contuvo, debía tratar de despistar a Eleonor.

-¡Es tuyo! –Exigió la mujer. Se puso de pie con una expresión despectiva hacia su interlocutora. Ajustó su vestido y se retiró del lugar sin decirle nada más a Madame. Salió airada de la mansión Durless, ni siquiera permitió que los criados le abrieran las puertas. Caminó con tanta fuerza hacia la salida. Angelina continuaba inmovilizada frente a su prendedor. De pronto, reaccionó. Si Eleonor salía de ese jardín, la historia del destripador comenzaría a ser desmentida, y ella, sería una protagonista de mal gusto, para aterrorizar por siglos a todas las futuras historias que se alimentarían de la suya, alterándola e inmortalizándola en los registros de los humanos más despreciables. ¿Y su siguiente capítulo? Se apresuró a alcanzar a Eleonor. Parecía imposible, la mujer casi tenía un pie fuera de la mansión Durless. El alma se le palidecía junto con sus carnes, cuando Eleonor cerró la enorme verja negra. No obstante, un caballero apareció de improviso. Pasó su diestra sobre el rostro de la mujer y esta se desvaneció. El hombre la detuvo en su antebrazo izquierdo. Angelina era incapaz de distinguir los rasgos de esa figura a esa distancia. Se quedó unos minutos sobre el mismo lugar. -¿Eleonor? ¿Eleonor?—Preguntó con inseguridad, semejante a un cachorro indefenso que se niega a abandonar su madriguera. Llamó con más autoría a la mujer, obteniendo el mismo resultado. -¡Quién está ahí! ¡Qué le has hecho a Eleonor!—Cuestionó con los labios temblorosos. La verja se abrió de par en par, y entraba con altivez, el caballero con el cuerpo de la mujer en sus brazos. ¿Cómo pudo abrirse un barandal de esa magnitud, con la suavidad del viento? Angelina retrocedió, intentado permanecer quieta. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr, no obstante, el hombre le habló. -¡Madame, Madame! Aguarde, no se vaya. La he atrapado. —Dijo con una voz tan suave, pero a la vez, con una resonancia impresionante que pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que solicitó desde esa distancia. -¿Quién eres? No puedes osar entrar así a una morada cómo esta. —Continuó Madame. Bajó la mirada unos segundos, y de la nada, el hombre estaba frente a ella. Se sobresaltó y dejó escapar un grito. De algún modo, el hombre le era familiar, tenía una cabellera larga y castaña, sujetada en una coleta, vestía una capa de color negro; sus ojos verdes describían miedo y al mismo tiempo, un airecillo tétrico, como si fuera un hermoso cordero con las fauces de una bestia. Sintió miedo, empero, Eleonor yacía en sus brazos. Le indicó pasar a una pequeña sala, ahí había un sofá, le pidió dejar a la mujer sobre éste. –Gracias, por favor, abandone ahora mismo mi propiedad. —Le dijo casi autoritaria. El hombre sonrió y luego se echó a reír. Eso erizó los poros de la piel de Angelina, se quedó sin aliento por unos minutos, hasta que el desconocido se detuvo. –Soy bueno con los disfraces, ¿verdad, Angelina?—Dijo con otra voz, una que ella conocía. Era Grell. ¡Cómo fue que pudo engañarla con un movimiento así!

-¿Grell?—Preguntó con miedo.

-Sí, Madame, soy yo. –Afirmó con esa sonrisa tan intimidante. -¿No pudo reconocerme?

-No. —Respondió absorta. –No, no… Yo… Te estuve buscando todos estos días, ¿por qué luces así? ¿Y tu cabello rojo?  
Grell soltó el listón con el que sujetaba su cabellera, tomó un pequeño cepillo del interior de su capa y lo pasó entre sus cabellos, tornándolos en ese rojo tan vivaz con el que le conoció aquella noche. El rostro también le cambió, adoptando una faz sombría, delicada y atractiva, con esas brillantes esferas verdes; la misma careta que la conquistó esa vez. Volvía a ser ese demonio con el que fornicó en el muelle, y con el que había acordado un pacto.

-Grell, ¡Grell!—Dijo con efusividad y se echó a los brazos de su lúgubre amante. Sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de fundirse en un profundo beso. El corazón de Angelina comenzó a latir con la intensidad que lo hizo la noche en que se entregó a él, su sexo también se estremecía, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al toque de su amante. –Estoy tan feliz, mi dulce amor. —Le hablaba con suavidad. —Pensé que me habías olvidado…

-No, querida, olvidarte no. Tenía unos asuntos pendientes. –Le respondió en un tono seductor, mientras sostenía el rostro de su interlocutora.  
Madame no se detuvo, continuó besando a su fúnebre amante, pasando sus manos por su espalda, delineándola, para sentir cuán ancha era. Sin embargo, su madre, los sorprendió. Los estudiaba con asombro. -¿Angelina?—Interrumpió. Madame Red se incorporó y se apartó de Grell. Los presentes enmudecieron por unos minutos. Sin embargo, el aspecto de Grell, retornó al inseguro joven que apareció hace unos minutos. Una transformación que la señora Durless no advirtió.

-No me lo has presentado, querida. —Dijo la señora Durless, estudiando al demonio.

-Lo lamento madre, él es Grell Sutcliff… mi, mi, mi…-Habló la escarlata con imprevisión, mirando a su compañero. –Mi…

-Angelina, ¿te das cuenta de lo que…?—Decía su madre, sin embargo, se vio interceptada por la suceso del fondo, Eleonor desmayada sobre el sofá. La señora Durless se dejó ir, dominada por la escena. -¡Qué es lo que tiene!—Reclamaba.

-Está bien madre, sólo se ha desmayado, Grell me ayudó a traerla aquí. Estaba a punto de abandonar la mansión, pero él me ha socorrido con la pobre Eleonor. Ya viene la servidumbre. —Respondió pronta Madame Red, tranquilizando a su madre.

-Menos mal. Realmente me ha tomado por sorpresa, Angelina. —Exclamó. -¿Cómo puedes besarte así en un momento como éste?—Espetó la señora Durless. -¿Es la primera vez que entra aquí?—Se dirigió al demonio.

-Así es mi señora. Su hija ha solicitado de mis servicios para servir en esta excelsa propiedad. —Respondió con una reverencia, el misterioso hombre.

-¿El mayordomo de nuestra mansión?—Reafirmó altiva la señora Durless.

-Estás en lo correcto madre. Lo copié del querido Ciel. Yo también quería un mayordomo. —Intervino Madame Red.

-¿Un hombre? Supongo que tus damas seguirán atendiéndonos. Lo recalco porque hay cosas que sólo las mujeres entienden de otras mujeres. —Reforzó su madre. –De lo contrario, no me imaginaría que se entrara a tu alcoba por las mañanas. –Levantó una ceja y acomodó su chal.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?—Atacó Angelina, cruzada de brazos.

-Es que no te puedes mezclar con la servidumbre. —Insistía su madre.  
Ambas mujeres comenzaron una fuerte discusión, que terminó con la retirada de su madre. De nuevo, quedaron solos. Angelina cerró bajo llave la habitación. Así, ninguna otra alma les interrumpiría. Madame Red cerró las cortinas. Se acercó a su amante y retomó los profundos besos. Con más ímpetu, como si estuviera sedienta. Casi lo devoraba. Gemía para provocarle y que llegaran a los niveles de aquella noche. Angelina desvistió su casaca y su chaleco rojos. No obstante, Grell la interrumpió. Le negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por qué, por qué no podemos! Ya no hay nadie, Eleonor está desmayada. —Le reclamó Angelina.

\- Sólo tendremos unos minutos, no la dormí por más tiempo, porque quiero divertirme mientras se encuentra alerta. –Respondió Grell con voz suave.  
Madame no entendía a qué se refería exactamente. El demonio le pidió llevar a Eleonor a un lugar más discreto. Su padre tenía una pequeña casa de verano al otro lado de Londres, cercas de un lago. Salieron de esa sala y subieron a una diligencia. Recorrieron casi todo el bosque, lo hicieron a toda marcha. –Si dejas que escape, sabrán la identidad del Destripador, y bien sabes cómo terminará. —Le sonrió su amante. Por supuesto que eso quería evitar Madame Red.  
De pronto, su víctima despertó. Miró al frente, ahí estaba Madame. Enseguida, Grell le apretó del cuello, amenazándole con estrangularla si emitía el más mínimo ruido. Eleonor se aguantó los suspiros y el terrible espasmo que le agitaba el pecho.-¿A dónde vamos?—Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Los presentes se miraron, pero no le respondieron. La desdichada mujer soltó varias lágrimas. Se inquietó al darse cuenta de la presencia del demonio. -¿Quién es él?—Volvió a preguntar. Sus interlocutores se mantuvieron en silencio. Después, a unos cuantos metros, se divisaba la hermosa construcción Durless. Obligaron a Eleonor a descender del carro. Grell la tomó con brusquedad del antebrazo. –Grell…-Le dijo de reojo la escarlata. Angelina lo guio a un pequeño cuarto, donde se encontraban viejas cajas. –Creo que aquí estará bien. Cerraré bajo llave. —Dijo. Grell dejó a la mujer sobre una vetusta mesa, todavía con suficiente fuerza para soportar un cuerpo como el de Eleonor. Angelina buscó cómo atarla, encontró en una sala, varios cordones para cubrir con lonas, a los pequeños botes. –Toma. —Le entregó los cordones al demonio. Atravesaron los cordones por encima de sus brazos y piernas, para enlazarlos debajo de la mesa y así, reforzar a su víctima. La desventurada mujer, sollozaba, intentando apagar el terror que le había explotado dentro. Les suplicaba que la dejaran ir, prometió no decir nada al respecto. -¡Por favor Angelina! Esto no puede ser de ti, eres una mujer brillante, ¿por qué caes en la locura? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué no recuerdas nuestra amistad de años? ¡Por favor libérenme, tengo hijos, cuatro hijos, me necesitan y mi esposo! ¡Tengo familia, por Dios! –Se agitaba para zafarse. Grell puso su mano sobre la pequeña frente de Eleonor, le recordó que guardara silencio, o le produciría mayor dolor. La mujer finalmente rompió en llanto, conteniendo los terribles suspiros. Querían estallarle y deshacerse de toda esa angustia.

-Y bien Madame, ¿por dónde quiere comenzar?—Le preguntó sonriente el demonio, quien había tomado un estilete.  
Angelina se acercó a él y le quitó el estile. Sin dejar de mirarlo, asegurando que su acto iba a enriquecer a ambos, se pasó el artefacto a mitad de su palma izquierda. La sangre emergió como si fuera vino derramado sobre su blanquecina piel. Le dio a beber a su amante. –Te entrego mi sangre, mi vida, quiero ser tuya por toda la eternidad. —Dijo la hermosa escarlata, excitada por el sutil movimiento de los labios del demonio. Enseguida, Grell se desvistió una mano, e hizo lo mismo que su acompañante, abrió la carne de su palma izquierda. –Entonces bebe también de mí, dulce vida. Te acepto como mi consorte. La muerte no podrá separarnos. –Le habló con gracia. Ambos tenían sus labios bañados en ese líquido carmesí. El férreo aroma se mezcló al fundirse en un beso, un metálico sabor se colaba entre sus carnes y su saliva. Angelina tomó un bisturí y rajo el cuello de Eleonor, no para darle muerte, sino, para mantenerla con vida y así disfrutar junto a su macabro conyugue, la hecatombe que irían a hacer. La mujer apenas podía gritar, el corte que le hizo Madame le destripó la voz. El grotesco río de sangre que brotaba de la desventurada mujer, se infiltraba por las arrugas de la madera, y llegaba hasta el suelo, donde las botas de los esposos, se marcaban. Además, de producir ese olor de carnes frescas. Grell bailaba junto a su amada, ya cortaban en un brazo, ya en una pierna o donde fuera. Sus cuchillos también danzaban y se enterraban con júbilo en las carnes de la desdichada Eleonor. Sus ojos se desorbitaban del dolor, de vez en cuando pataleaba, pues Grell y Madame le abrían el pecho, con una repulsiva parsimonia, que en sus mentes quedaron bien grabadas las expresiones de la pobre mujer. Reían mientras las entrañas de su víctima resaltaban por todo el lugar. Grell le torcía los dedos de las manos y los arrancaba con fuerza, hasta desprender también los huesos.

-¿Qué opinas de sus ojos? A mí sinceramente, me parecen asquerosos. —Le dijo mientras los miraba de cerca. Con dos de sus dedos, extrajo uno de los ojos. Lo contempló un rato y luego se lo llevó a la boca. Masticaba indagando el sabor, como si fuera un montón de bayas. Angelina tenía en su rostro una sonrisa agridulce, le agradaba la frialdad de Grell, empero, le parecía nauseabundo el comer carne humana. Antes del gran final, su amante le sugirió cortar ese 'maltrecho' cabello. –El cuero cabelludo se desprende con una facilidad increíble. —Afirmó con las manos sobre la cabeza de la desdichada Eleonor. Prensó sus dedos a unos cuantos centímetros de la frente, tomando unos mechones, los cuales, estiró con algo de fuerza hacia atrás y así, arrancó todo el cabello de la víctima. Sostuvo frente a Madame, aquel pelambre de castaños cabellos. Lo dejo en otra mesa, goteando el líquido carmín. Angelina sintió un poco de miedo de su amante, nunca pensó que fuera a acceder a tales actos sin ninguna resistencia, al contrario, disfrutaba la tortura y la sangre. Y pareciera, que esto no era nada nuevo para él, pues tenía mucho dominio en lo que hacía. Finalmente,

Madame se enfocó en el vientre de Eleonor. Le describía a Grell cómo le habían enseñado en la escuela de medicina. –Haces primero un corte transversal. Pero, hay que disfrazarlo.—Le indicaba. Extrajo el útero de la mujer. Lo mantuvo frente a él por unos minutos y luego lo arrojó al suelo con vehemencia. -¡Maldita perra!—Exclamó colérica. Grell se acercó a ella. Tomó su barbilla y así juntó sus labios con los de él. Nuevamente hicieron el amor, no obstante, mientras Grell la penetraba por el ano, tenía frente a ella, a unos escasos centímetros, el otro ojo de Eleonor. La miraba fijamente, como si le hablara y le dijera lo enferma que estaba por su desfachatez. "Ya no existes para Dios", pareció susurrarle el cadáver.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

Esa noche, arrojaron el cuerpo a uno de los caudales del Támesis. Había pasado una semana desde aquella ocasión. Los titulares continuaban con la oleada de nuevas sobre el hallazgo de una mujer de mediana edad, esposa de Lord Dickens, en las aguas del Támesis; mutilada, 'una escena dantesca', tildaba el London News. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Por qué ese monstruo sigue con vida? ¡Qué nadie o nada puede detenerlo!—Se quejaba la señora Durless. Angelina se mantenía en silencio, indiferente a las reacciones de sus padres. Sabía quiénes eran los autores, ella vivió la escena, hizo la escena; ¿por qué alarmarse? Simplemente se divertía con Grell. No sabía quién era exactamente, sin embargo, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz y mantenerlo a su lado.  
Su curiosidad por indagar más sobre la identidad de su amante, la aquejaba todos los días. Se sonreían al mirarse, le acompañaba a las fiestas y reuniones importantes, incluso, se lo presentó a su querido sobrino, Ciel. –Yo también tengo mi mayordomo, se llama Grell Sutcliff, un apuesto caballero, tan eficiente como Sebastián. —Presumía Madame, una tarde en casa de su extraño sobrino. Ciel no mostró interés, empero, su mayordomo, el hombre misterioso y diabólicamente hermoso, no paraba de estudiarlo. Grell pasó por alto la mirada exhaustiva de Sebastián, se mantenía en silencio e impasible.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?—Le cuestionó Madame, pues la insistencia del joven ya le incomodaba.

-Disculpe mi intromisión. Es sólo que, Grell parece de otro mundo. —Respondió con propiedad el joven misterioso.

-No es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, mi señor. Si no le molesta, lo tomaré cómo un cumplido. —Intervino el mayordomo de Angelina.  
¿Por qué Sebastián lo observaba tanto? No se trataba de algún coqueteo, no, para nada, era como si leyese el interior de Grell y descubriera mucho más. Por eso, Madame, no pudo evitar su curiosidad: ¿quién era en realidad? Sabía que hace semanas, él mismo le confesó ser un dios de la muerte, pero, ¿por qué dudarlo? Era un ser especial, no era un hombre común. De algún modo, sintió que debía saber más sobre su amante.

Caminaba con presteza por uno de los pasillos de su mansión. Buscaba a Grell, debía averiguar de quién se había enamorado. Luego de dar varios recorridos y resignarse a preguntar a alguno de los criados, provenientes de una puerta, escuchó unas voces. Se acercó con cuidado. Antes de abrir, pegó su oído a la puerta, ahí estaban las voces. Giró con mucho cuidado el pomo de la puerta, y encontró una escena que le dejó perpleja: era Grell y uno de sus criados. Grell le sostenía la barbilla al otro. –Sólo una vez más, por favor. —Le susurraba con galanteo al otro muchacho. Quien, parecía no estar seguro de responderle. Vacilaba. El demonio besó con efusión al otro, no ponía resistencia, le seguía los besos. Incluso, metió sus manos en los genitales del mayordomo. Angelina contemplaba la escena sin ningún juicio. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se supone que Grell estaba enamorado de ella, ¿por qué lo había encontrado con un hombre? Ambos se tocaban con tanta intensidad, que sus voces se tornaron muy dulces, eran gemidos. Angelina sintió ese característico ardor en su sangre. -¡Grell, qué estás haciendo!—Reclamó con un curioso toque, entre enfado y lágrimas. Los hombres se detuvieron de golpe. -¡Déjanos, Rafael! Y cierra la puerta. —Le ordenó con vehemencia la escarlata. El muchacho ajustó sus ropas y salió de inmediato. Grell mantenía la mirada agachada. Madame se acercó a él y le exigió que la mirara. -¡Por qué te besaste con él!—Continuó demandando la hermosa escarlata. Comenzó a sermonearle, hasta que Grell le pidió detenerse.

-¡Basta Madame!—Expresó.

-¿Basta? Grell, te estabas besando con un hombre, ¡con un hombre!—Atacó Angelina. -¿Y lo nuestro? ¿Te gustan los hombres?  
Su amante se enfadó tanto que termino sosteniendo el delicado rostro de la mujer y casi, le azotaba contra la pared.

-He dicho basta. —Le dijo en voz baja. –A usted la amo.

-¡Es mentira!—Insistió Madame. –Eres un contra natura, un hombre que se enamora de hombres, y engaña a las mujeres. —Respondió con la voz quebrada.

-No sé si clasificarme de ese modo, pero…

-¿Quién eres?—Suplicó la mujer. No pudo contener sus lágrimas, así que terminó sollozando frente a él. No le dirigía la mirada. Se conservaba decaída.

-Escuche, hace muchos, muchos años terminé con mi vida. Nadie entendió mi padecer, y no lo harán. Los humanos se dejan llevar por lo que dictan esos hombres con túnica y estolas purpura; cuando en ellos, hay más perversión que un pecador. La abstinencia a la que se han entregado, sofoca sus más puras necesidades, y eso, provoca en ellos la saciedad de los placeres. Claro, que buscan la manera de disfrazarlo, para conservar la pulcritud en su aspecto, en sus almas y en su juicio. Los demás confían aun así, en esas figuras de podredumbre, como si fueran el ejemplo más recto. –Habló Grell con más finura. –Nunca he sentido que este cuerpo me pertenezca como tal…

-El cuerpo sólo es carne. —Intervino Madame.

-No, querida, que no inunden tu buen juicio con esas sandeces. El cuerpo sirve y se le debe tener respeto. Pero a veces, este cuerpo no corresponde con la esencia de nuestra naturaleza. En pocas palabras, un hombre tanto física como anímicamente, está de acuerdo y feliz con lo que tiene en su cuerpo, esto,-le señala su entrepierna,-y lo mismo, con una mujer, usted por ejemplo, ama su cuerpo tal y cómo es. Ahora imagine, que usted siente que no es una mujer en sí, que nació en un cuerpo equivocado. Así yo. ¿Lo puede entender? Mi familia al advertir mi comportamiento, me escondió en una habitación, la más lejana de la casa. Como si fuera un prisionero. Dijeron que había muerto para ellos, que el demonio me había tocado y que un fenómeno cómo yo, debía morir en soledad, esperar la sanación por Dios y así, abandonar este mundo. A veces comía las sobras, otras, se apiadaban de mí y me dejaban comida de verdad. Duré días y noches enteros sin ver la luz del sol, ni la magnificencia de la luna. Oraba a Dios, pidiéndole que me convirtiera en una mujer real, o que me hiciera un hombre, como todos los demás. Dios nunca me escuchó. Algunas veces, mi padre se entraba en esa alcoba a golpearme, hasta que se cansaba. Reclamaba a Dios por haberle dado un monstruo en lugar de un hijo. Mis hermanas lloraban y mi madre, corría a detenerle. Le decía que ya era suficiente. Algunas veces me permitían bañarme y limpiar mi alcoba. –Hizo una pausa para limpiar las cristalinas lágrimas de Angelina. –Un sacerdote venía a visitarme. Me decía que no dejara de orar a Dios, que él iba a curarme. Nunca pasó. No soporté más y decidí hacer justicia por mi propia mano. Ese es el castigo por adelantarse a la hora de la muerte que a cada uno nos tienen destinada: llevarse las almas de los demás.  
Madame Red absorbía su llanto, no quería dejarse llevar y contagiar a su amante. Le costaba entenderlo. ¡Cómo se supone que la había tocado así aquella noche!

-Entonces, dime, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos en ese cuarto oscuro del muelle?—le cuestionó la escarlata con el alma en los labios. Se aferraba a la puerta.

-Amor, fue amor. No fue un encuentro casual. —Respondió con suavidad el demonio.

-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!—Exclamó colérica Angelina. Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, cuando Grell se interpuso en la puerta y la cerró de golpe. Miró con desprecio a la desdichada mujer. La tomó del mentón.

-Escuche, madame, le estoy hablando con la verdad. Usted ha sido la única mujer de la que me he enamorado. –Acentuó. —Ese hermoso cabello carmesí junto a estas finas facciones de su rostro, la volvieron una verdadera joya para mis ojos. –Le indicaba mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos escarlata de su amante. —No pude evitar sentirme atraído por usted, una mujer, delicada y bañada en sangre. La había estado buscando. Y aquella noche, la vi matar a esa mujer. Me excitó contemplar su cólera, su sensual arrebato para aniquilar a esa maldita. Créame que soy difícil de complacer, y usted logró cautivarme sin ningún obstáculo. –Se mordió el labio inferior. —Yo también estaba confundido, ¡cómo podía enamorarme de una mujer! Oh, no, usted desconoce el calvario al que yo he sobrevivido.

-Yo… No sé qué creer. Es que, te entregué mi cuerpo…-Contestó con flaqueza Madame Red.

El demonio la besó sin dejarle respirar por varios segundos. Continuaba convenciéndola de que realmente la amaba. Finalmente, Angelina cedió. Se volvió entregar a su diabólico amante. No lo pensó más y se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo de sus sensaciones, hasta el mismo clímax.

-Grell, —Le habló, sostenía su rostro con sus pequeñas manos-yo quiero estar siempre contigo. Quiero ir a dónde tú vas, no quiero estar aquí, aguardando por ti. Quiero participar contigo, quiero ser tuya. Por favor, quédate con mi alma y llévame siempre contigo. —Retomó el mismo tema que emergió en la noche del muelle. El demonio selló el pacto con un profundo beso y continuó haciéndola suya.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Las estadísticas de "El destripador" persistían alarmando toda Londres, de hecho, ya resonaba en más ciudades del viejo mundo: Florencia, París, Madrid y Lisboa. Los turistas se habían llevado la historia hasta esos lares y quien sabe más a dónde. El Reino Unido era un centro poderoso de atención, pues ya era el punto negro de Europa. Parecía que los diarios exageraban, que de algún modo, la retórica era fundamental en ese aspecto, sin embargo, la noticia continuaba viva y se había apoderado del buen juicio de sus habitantes. Una gran parte de la población perdió la fe en la reina y en la iglesia. Algunos habían organizado redadas para atrapar al monstruo por su propia cuenta, lo que también desató más confusión y abría la grieta en la deslegitimación del gobierno. Grell y Angelina se regocijaban con cada cuerpo desmembrado que dejaban en cualquier calle, barrio o callejón. El demonio le daba muchas ideas para volver más dantescas, las nauseabundas escenas de mujeres asesinadas.  
Angelina no le interesaba distinguir entre sus amistades, junto a Heather y Eleonor, se sumaron otras tres. Los ostentosos vestidos de ambos, se deslucían con la sangre fresca de las desventuradas mujeres. Parecían revalidar sus votos cada vez que asesinaban.

Habían pasado varios meses, y "El destripador" seguía en boga. Angelina paseaba junto a Grell, en su diligencia. Tenían planeado aniquilar a una hermosa campesina que había desairado a Madame Red hace días en el hospital. –Sí, tengo ya cómo: la amordazaré, mientras tú la golpeas del estómago hasta romperle las costillas. —Le decía entusiasmada a su amante. Grell sonreía y se pasaba su lengua por la sierra blanquecina que tenía cómo dentadura. Si todo marchaba bien, llegarían en una hora o menos a la casa de la infortunada campesina. No obstante, el bramar de los caballos, comenzó a alertar a la escarlata. Luego, un movimiento brusco, los sacudió dentro. Angelina reclamó furiosa al chofer. -¡Qué demonios haces! Vamos dentro. —Le golpeó la ventanilla con su bastón. Sin más, el coche se detuvo, los pasajeros se miraron estupefactos.

-Madame, por favor descienda del carro. —Le pidió su chofer al abrir la puerta.

Obedecieron, no obstante, Angelina le dirigió una miradilla a Grell, quien volvió a hacerse pasar por ese joven tímido y lerdo mayordomo de la familia Durless. De inmediato, se percató de que su chofer estaba siendo obligado a pedirle tal cosa. Detrás del hombre, se hallaba un montaraz ladronzuelo, del otro lado, apareció una figura de más poder. No un mentecato, sino, un caballero, apuesto, de cabello castaño y corto, con un buen mostacho y un rostro bien esculpido. Ese hombre bajó de la bestia. Estudió rápidamente a los pasajeros con su mirada.

-Bien, esto más sencillo de lo que parece. Usted es una dama, acompañada de su mayordomo, sin cuidado me tienen. Entreguen sus pertenencias, y puede que les perdone la vida. —Aseveró mientras retorcía su mostacho.

Angelina estaba a punto de responder, sin embargo, Grell le detuvo.

-No se adelante mi señor. Nunca subestime a sus víctimas. —Le respondió con una terrible sonrisa.

El hombre reiteró su postura, y temerario, les exigió acatar sus órdenes o terminaría con ellos. Grell se rehusó y atacó a ambos hombres con una velocidad prodigiosa. Ni siquiera pudieron verlo moverse. Al mentecato le rompió el cuello, y al otro, le inmovilizó, torciéndole con mucha fuerza, el brazo derecho, detrás de su espalda. Madame se acercó vacilante y con un aire victorioso. -¿Quién es usted?—Se inclinó y le tomó de la barbilla. El desdichado se resistía. –Grell, rómpele el brazo. —Ordenó con ironía. No obstante, el incauto suplicó.

-Me conocen cómo R. Crimson, Ronald Crimson. —Contestó alterado.

Pareciera que un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la hermosa escarlata cuando escuchó ese nombre. En un santiamén, vino a ella, esa nota de hace tiempo, cuando intentó hacer justicia por su mano. Cuando quería vengar a su dulce Lord Barnett. Luego, un torbellino de ira consumió a toda marcha, esa pausa del tiempo. La vistió en un terrible fuego. -¡Grell, rómpele el brazo a este maldito! ¡Hazlo sufrir!—Ordenó airada. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y pareció que gruñía. Madame, sacó de uno de sus guantes, su inseparable daga. -¡Sostenlo, yo misma me encargaré de este infeliz!—Demandó sin dejar de mirar con rabia a Ronald. El pobre, se deshacía en alaridos, pues Grell había aplicado tanta fuerza, que sacó los huesos de ambos brazos. Angelina rajaba toda la carne que tenía en frente. El líquido férreo y carmín, le brotaba por todas partes, también lo hacía en el verde pasto. Descargó toda su energía hasta que desfiguró al desventurado Ronald. El chofer había huido, sin embargo, Madame le ordenó a Grell que lo matará. –Nadie debe saberlo. —Le dijo a secas. El demonio complació a su amante, el chofer tenía torso separado de su cuerpo. Grell se regocijó al ver tal hecatombe. Brincaba y elogiaba a su consorte. Madame comenzó a reír tan fuerte junto a su aterrador amante. También se entusiasmó y bailó junto a él. Terminaron en un fogoso beso y se marcharon a casa.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Grell volvió a desaparecer, antes, puso al tanto a su amante, le pidió unos cuantos días para atender unas tareas suyas. Se verían de nuevo. Esa mañana, Madame decidió hacerle una visita a su querido sobrino, el excepcional Ciel Phantomhive. Sorprendió al mayordomo de la poderosa mansión, Sebastián, no ver a su fiel acompañante. –Bienvenida, señora Duless. —La recibió con un ademán cálido. —Pase, mi señor está en el saloncito, pasando un poco de su tiempo libre. —Sonrió. La guío hasta el lugar, en efecto, ahí estaba su sobrino, con aura fúnebre. Le dio la bienvenida, y le pidió tomar asiento.

-Tenía días que no sabía de usted, Madame. —Le dijo en un tono de voz casi burlesco, pues una sonrisa única, que no sabía cómo leer Angelina, se dibujaba con veracidad en el pálido rostro del heredero Phantomhive. Nunca antes le había visto una sonrisa de esa índole. Era tremendamente inusual encontrarlo con una sonrisa, o con algo de vida.

-Pues me sorprende más que me recibas con esa cándida sonrisa. —Defendió la escarlata.

-Bueno, tiene razón. —Recibió altivo una taza de fina porcelana con una infusión que Sebastián servía. Luego bebió. –Pero tengo un motivo para hacerlo. –Dio otro sorbo. –Han encontrado una daga, una pista que puede guiarnos hasta el Destripador. —Sebastián le entrega un folder. –Aquí está la prueba, la policía le tomó esta fotografía, hace unos días, en el camino a Manchester. —Acentuó su peculiar sonrisa. Con sus delgados dedos, avienta hacia Madame, la fotografía de la daga. Un artefacto que con sólo mirarlo, le heló la sangre. Y sabía por qué le provocaba un terror desmedido. –Sin duda ese destripador, tiene un buen gusto. Una daga así, no es tan asequible. Hay que saber moverse en los negocios para obtener una daga de esa talla. —Prosiguió el fúnebre hombrecito. Angelina intento eludir todo tipo de manifestación, no quería ser tan obvia, más de lo que posiblemente Ciel, podía intuir. –Pero, hay otro detalle. –Terminó de beber su infusión, Sebastián le recogió la taza y el plato. –Según los primeros estudios de la policía, y mi fuente, -sonrió, luego revisó los documentos—los cortes no fueron hechos por cualquier bellaco, se trata de alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo. Puede ser un carnicero, un chef o un médico. Sebastián, ya tienes tu primera tarea, investiga a cada individuo que se dedique a los oficios que he mencionado, y en cuanto a los médicos, sería bueno que empezarás por el Royal Hospital, el de más prestigio. –Dijo autoritario el enigmático Ciel, su mayordomo, salió de inmediato por la ventana. –Finalmente, pondremos fin a esta tragedia, la catarsis de nuestro protagonista será evidente. Todo llega a un desenlace. –Concluyó con ínfulas, sin dirigir la mirada a su tía.

Angelina aplaudió la astucia de su querido sobrino, silenciando la aguda cólera y el repugnante frío que le estrujaban las carnes y el alma. Debía marcharse ya. Pues en cualquier momento, la última pieza apuntaría hacia ella. Se despidió de Ciel, de forma fugaz, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Subió a su diligencia y desapareció. Se mantenía en pausa, no pensaba ni decía nada. Arribó a su mansión, tan tenue, peor que la última cera en pie de las velas que la habían acompañado durante las noches. Se cerró bajo llave. Cerró tres ventanas y recorrió las cortinas. Caminó hasta el centro de su habitación. Miró hacia el techo, contenía las irremediables lágrimas. Luego estalló tan iracunda, gritó a todo pulmón; se dejó caer de hinojos. Lloraba ríos de furia. Cómo era que todo llegó a su fin, así tan de pronto. Recordó la daga, tal vez era una confusión, la suya estaba aquí. Arrancó los cajones de su escritorio, de su tocador, de su armario, las sábanas de su lecho, los rincones secretos, todo desbarató en su alcoba. No era de otro modo, la daga que vio en la fotografía, sin duda, era suya; la que su padre le había obsequiado. Sí, la del grabado de un león, traída del medio oriente, con la que despedazó el cuerpo de aquella señorita, en la tarde lluviosa, en Royal Hospital. Su primera víctima. ¿Cómo había llegado esa daga con Ronald Crimson? Se supone que era un adorno, tan sólo un adorno. Se puso a recordar cada episodio que vivió con Grell, su aterrador compañero. ¿Por qué la policía demoró tanto en encontrarla? ¿Y por qué tan sólo con una daga definen los perfiles? Sí, Grell deshacía los cuerpos con esa sierra eléctrica, así era muy difícil determinar a un sospechoso. ¿No? Él le había ayudado a ocultarlo todo. -¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Debo culparlo también a él?—Se lamentaba la desventurada escarlata.

No podía conciliar el sueño, a decir verdad, se le había hecho costumbre. Tenía miedo afrontar esa misma escena que la ha acechado desde varios años atrás. La luna siempre le iluminaba el rostro, infiltrándose a la fuerza por una hendidura de su ventana, la que no se atrevía abrir por completo desde ese día. Uno que otro ruido nocturno estrellaba la quietud con la que se acostumbró a despertar. ¿Qué hacía? Era media noche ya. El elocuente Grell no estaba con ella. Ni siquiera fue capaz de imaginar su sonrisa. Las lágrimas parecían escasear, había llorado toda la tarde. –Grell…-Musitó. ¿Debía dejar alguna nota? Es que no había otro camino, la atraparían y la condenarían a muerte, su familia estaría maldita para siempre. Decidió escribirle al más sublime miembro de su linaje, Ciel Phantomhive.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Los Durless y más allegados, contemplaban con desolación el ataúd en el que reposaba el cuerpo de la hermosa escarlata, Madame Red, en la principal catedral. A primera hora de la mañana, una de sus criadas alertó que era imposible acceder a su alcoba. Más criados y su señora madre, forzaron la puerta. Al abrirla, descubrieron que Angelina se encontraba acostada boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos, sobre su lecho. Tenía enterrado un cuchillo en el estómago. No fue por otra mano, más que de la misma Angelina. Sus ojos yacían abiertos, fijados al techo del dosel. Se le comunicó al conde Phantomhive que su tía decidió poner fin a su vida, y que era evidente su presencia en el cortejo fúnebre. Ahí estaba, en primera fila, velando a los restos de la hermana de su madre, como lo hacían todos los demás. También le acompañaba, la hermosa Lizzy, su futura esposa. Sebastián entró sigiloso y le entregó una carta. –Esto ha llegado mi señor, es para usted. —Le habló al oído. Ciel recibió la misiva, inexpresivo. Desató el pequeño listón y dio lectura:

 _No tenía a nadie más para dirigirme, ni siquiera pensé en él. Tú eres quien puede entender estas líneas, querido Ciel. He decidido llegar a este punto porque mi orgullo así es. No voy a ceder ante nadie, ni ante ti. Sé que has deducido la verdadera identidad de 'El Destripador', hasta conoces su apellido. Ha jugado ajedrez contigo, y ha bebido de las magníficas infusiones que te prepara tu fiel mayordomo. Los Durless tenemos ese defecto, un orgullo que parece impenetrable. Me disculpo de este modo, pues sé que no nos volveremos a ver, espero que puedas perdonarme, aunque sea con el paso del tiempo. Pero, el amor es tan poderoso, que cuánto más le injuriamos para echarle de nuestras vidas, más se aferra y nos atonta. Así me pasó a mí. Busqué refugio en los brazos de otro. No pude superar la muerte de Barnett, y él me acogió en sus brazos y me volvió a la vida. No pude decirle que no, pues era yo quien más lo deseaba. Le entregué mi cuerpo y mi alma, y juró protegerme luego de esta vida, y sé que así lo hará. Sé que estaremos por siempre juntos, no en el cielo, sino, en medio, donde reinan los seres cómo él. No importa donde sea, pero estando a su lado, soy libre e invencible. Por favor, no reveles a mis padres quién era El destripador, pues tiene dos caras, y no una. No quiero inculparle, es toda mi vida hasta ahora. Sé fiel a tus principios. Hasta pronto._

Angelina.

Concluyó la misiva, tenía su rostro más agobiado. No entendía a quién se refería su difunta tía. No obstante, no había errado en deducir, aquella noche, la última en que se reunió con ella, el verdadero rostro de ese carnicero. Había sellado con éxito su misión. Dobló la carta y la guardó dentro de su gabardina. Sin embargo, al levantar la mirada, se sobresaltó al ver cómo Madame se incorporaba, como si hubiese despertado. La vio de pie, con ese hermoso vestido blanco, tan regocijante. Caminó a su lado, dirigiéndose a la salida del templo. Ciel no dudó en seguirla. -¡Es Madame, ha despertado!—Alertó a los presentes. No reaccionaron a primera instancia, empero, Ciel continuó notificando lo que veía. Los padres de Angelina rompieron en más lágrimas, algunos amigos de ambas familias, se acercaron a Ciel, lo tranquilizaban. -¡Es verdad, ella está viva!—Insistía el jovencito. Lizzy se puso de pie, secando sus lágrimas, y le pidió que se calmara. –Ciel, lo lamento, pero ella se ha ido, ven, siéntate conmigo. —Le rogaba. El conde Phantomhive avivó más la congoja de los presentes. Sin embargo, una fuerte corriente abrió de par en par, las enormes puertas de la catedral, Angelina andaba tan solaz como si fuera una niña. Ciel fue el único que advirtió tal fenómeno. Al fondo, apareció un individuo, de aspecto casi histriónico, con un aire aterrador; de cabellos rojos y largos, y gabardina negra. Extendió sus brazos al ver que Angelina se acercaba a él. Ciel la siguió hasta casi salir del templo. Sintió un escalofrío tan punzante, que le erizó cada poro de la piel. Finalmente, Angelina se balanceó sobre el cuello de ese hombre. Festejaban haberse reunido, con miradas, caricias y un beso. Se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron. Ciel caminó irresoluto, no obstante, guardaba en él algo de coraje. -¡Sebas…!—Intentó ordenarle a su mayordomo, casi descubriéndose el ojo del parche. Pero, se detuvo a secas, Angelina se volvió a verle y se despidió con una sonrisa que nunca le vio en vida. Los observó, a ella y a su amante, hasta que desaparecieron al internarse en el bosque. De algún modo, sintió que un pedazo de su alma se había esfumado. –Ella también hizo un pacto. —Se dijo en voz baja al mirar que su mayordomo, Sebastián, se acercaba a él. 

**FIN**


End file.
